The Hollowness inside The Dragon
by dylan.h.merritt
Summary: A Soul Reaper appears in The Valley of Peace after exiting the Senkaimon injured. The Furious Five accept him as one of their own. They wonder why he shows no interest in leaving. What are his True intentions? Is he there to help or destroy? Rated M due to Language, Lemons, and Gore. Po X Tigress & OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first KFP/Bleach fic. I hope you guys like it and give me your feedback. ill try my best to make my readers happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Bleach or KFP. they belong to their original owners.**

It was just another usual day in the Valley of Peace. Nothing exciting was happening. There was the occasional bandit here and there, but they were made quick work of by Po and Tigress. The two have grown exponentially since the events at Gongmen city. There are even rumors that the two are a couple. No one dares say it aloud though, in fear of the consequences Tigress would inflict upon them. Tigress isn't as cold-hearted as she use to be though. Po changed that about her. She is softer and gentler, and doesn't get angry as much, or as easily. She is still feared though in the Valley of Peace. Po is still Po. He is caring and still childish. He still has his big ego, which often leads to him getting in some kind of trouble that The Furious Five have to bail him out of. They deal with it though because he saved them more than they had to save him. He also saved the world. The events that happened because of Kee Paa will never be forgotten. Po almost died, but because of the peach tree he obtained new found powers that ended up saving everyone. At that point he had a legend made about him.

Po and Tigress were walking through town when they noticed a very bright light flash a few yards ahead of them. They were surprised, but what surprised them more was the fact that the light transformed into a door. The door opened and a figure fell out. Then just as it closed the door disappeared. The person on the ground's robes was torn and were completely gone from half of their body. They looked to be male and quite built. The first notable thing about the person was the fact that they only had hair on their head. The rest of their body was hairless. Their hair was white and was medium length. It was spiky in the back but straight in the front. The person looked very badly beaten and bruised. When Po flipped the figure over there was a giant scar going across the persons chest. Tigress and Po noticed that there was a fresh wound spilling blood on the persons stomach. The person looked to young to fight, let alone have that many scars. Po looked over and saw that the person had a gauntlet on his arm, and a white sword with a red edge in hand. Po and Tigress thought it would be a good idea to take the person back to the jade palace so they could mend his wounds. Tigress picked the person up and put them on Po's back. The person gave a pained grunt. They started towards the Jade Palace. It took a good twenty minutes for Tigress to get to the top of the stairs. Po took a bit longer. Usually Tigress would blame it on Po being lazy, but this time he was caring an unconscious person on his back. When Po finally made it to the top they were greeted by a tiny red panda.

"Po, Tigress. Its so nice that you're back. Who is that on Po's back?" Asked the red panda.  
"Master Shifu. We don't know. He appeared literally out of thin air. He doesn't look like any species we've seen before. "  
"Hmmm. Let me have a look at him. Po put him down gently." Said Master Shifu.  
"Ok." Po complied and did what he was told.

When he was put down Po and Tigress gasped. The wound on his stomach had already started to heal. Most of the bruises were gone already too.

"What's wrong?" Shifu asked.  
"The wound on his stomach. Its already started to heal. The blood has already stopped. Me and Po were sure the wound was gushing blood when we picked him up." Tigress claimed.  
"Are you sure Tigress?" Asked Shifu.  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Because, it has been told that after many years of training a Kung Fu master could quickly heal their wounds but at an enormous cost of chi, but this person still looks like a youth. I'd say he is no older than 18. He couldn't have mastered the technique, let alone have enough chi to use it. Not to mention the fact that he's unconscious."  
"Well anyway can we figure out who, or what he is?" Po chimed into the conversation.  
"By the looks of it he is some kind of hairless monkey." Shifu stated.  
"A hairless monkey? I don't think that's right, but its the best guess we got." Po said.

Shifu instructed Po to take the injured "hairless monkey" to the guest room in the palace. When he got there Shifu came in with a first aid kit. He bandaged the person up and said he needed rest. Shifu took the sword and put it in the closet. He set out some of Tigress' clothes so the person would have something to wear when he woke up. The two looked to be about the same height so they should fit.  
Shifu went to tell the others and ordered Po and Tigress to watch the person while he is gone. They agreed. Tigress and Po just sat there and talked to each other waiting for this mysterious person to wake up.

***several hours later***

The person had woken up to a bunch of animals staring at him.

"Ahh...looks like our guest is awake. What is your name stranger?" Shifu asked.  
"My name...oh! My name. My name is Ryuu Tamotsu. Just call me Ryuu."  
"You have a nice name Ryuu. My name is Shifu. Everyone introduce yourself."  
"I'm Tigress"  
"I'm the Dragon warrior Po. Me and Tigress are the ones who picked you up and brought you here."  
"I'm Monkey. Nice to meet ya."  
"I'm Viper. You have very pretty Red eyes."  
"I'm Crane. How are you doing."  
"I'm Mantis."

Ryuu must've not seen Mantis because he was looking around trying to find the source of the last greeting.

"Over here!" Mantis exclaimed.

Ryuu looked over and saw Mantis.

"Oh hi! I didn't see ya there little guy. I'm sorry." Ryuu said.

Everyone left except for Tigress and Po. They stayed back to ask questions.

"What are you and why are you here?" Tigress was the first to ask a question.  
"Well I'm a human and a Soul reaper. Right now I'm in my Soul reaper form. Trust me the name sounds bad, but I am a good guy. Also, I have no idea what I'm doing here. I must've fainted in the Senkaimon and ended up here. " Ryuu answered.  
"How old are you?" Po was the next to ask.  
"I'm 17."  
"You said you were a Soul Reaper. What does that mean exactly?"  
"It means I protect the world from beings that would want to harm it. I also free spirits before they can become those evil beings through a process called a Konso. It sends the bound soul to the soul society to be free. We use our zanpaku-to to do this. Speaking of which. Have you seen Kyrie."  
"Kyrie? No one else was with you when we found you." Po said.  
"I mean my sword. Where is my sword? She doesn't like to be too far from me."  
"Your sword is in that closet. You called your sword a she. Why is that? Asked Tigress.  
"Oh..I guess I forgot to tell you. Zanpaku-to have spirits inside of them that give the wielder power. Mine just happened to be a female spirit. She is a wolf spirit at that. She gets pretty mad when she gets too far away from me. Would you guys like to meet her?"  
"Yes." Po said. Tigress agreed with Po.

Ryuu got out from under the covers, got up and went to the closet. He heard Tigress gasp. He looked back and she was blushing and Po was covering her eyes. He was pointing his finger down. Ryuu looked down to see that he was butt naked. He flailed around until he found the clothes on the floor. He quickly put them on and apologized to Tigress. He then proceeded to get Kyrie out of the closet. He sat down in front of Po and Tigress.

"Ok put your hands on my shoulder."

The two did as they were instructed. Ryuu mentally asked Kyrie for permission to enter and she accepted. Then all of a sudden they were flying in world filled with really tall buildings. They landed on one and Ryuu shouted a name.

"Kyrie!"  
"Yes my dear Ryuu." A young female voice said.

Po and Tigress were shocked, when out of no where a Human with a tail and wolf ears appeared. She had long jet black hair with yellow eyes. She had a perfect body shape. She had nice curves and a beautiful smile that showed off her fangs. She was wearing a black jacket with a tight white under shirt. She had black skin tight pants with her name on the back pocket. She wasn't wearing any foot wear. She was dangling on Ryuu's back her face by his.

"Looks like I won't get to have my fun with guests here. I'll get you next time." Kyrie whispered into Ryuu's ear seductively. She then planted a kiss on his cheek then got off his back and went to great the others who came to visit.

"Hey! My name's Kyrie. I'm Ryuu's zanpaku-to. Nice to meet ya." Kyrie extended her hand for a hand shake.

Tigress noticed that her nails were sharp when she shook her hand. Po then shook her hand and noticed she had really soft skin. Ryuu walked over and put his hand around Kyrie.

"So guys. How do you like the inside of my mind. Pretty nice huh?" Ryuu asked.  
"This is the inside of your mind?" Po asked.  
"Yep. Pretty cool isn't it?"  
"Yeah it is. I wanna learn how to do it." Po exclaimed.  
"Po I don't think it works that way." Tigress told Po.  
" Actually it kinda does. He can become a Soul reaper, but you would have to find your own path." Ryuu said.  
"Huh? What's that mean?" Po asked.  
"You'll figure out on when you need to. Kyrie I gotta go. See ya later." Ryuu said.  
"Ok see ya Ryuu darling." Kyrie said as she once again kissed Ryuu on the cheek.

In a flash everyone was back in Ryuu's room. They talked for a bit more. Then Po got tired and it was pretty late. So Tigress and Po said their good nights. Tigress couldn't shake the feeling that Ryuu didn't really mind being here. He showed no interest in leaving. Normally if you are sent to some mysterious place, you would want to go home. Ryuu showed no sign of caring. She decided to sleep on it, just as the other two

**Please review and give me your feedback. Give me ideas. This story is going to be told how my readers want it to be told. til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. this story will have a majority of OCs, Also this is a PoXTigress fic.** **Sorry The Gray Omega but this is going to contain a po and tigress lemon. i have a rule for my comfort zone stories. I will only write stories with the parings i see fit. But trust me. IT will be an interesting lemon next chapter ; ) _wink wink_. I promise you that. so dont lose faith in this story. Enjoy the chapter.**

Ryuu awoke from his slumber early in the morning. He was awake for about five minutes when he heard a gong. He wondered what was happening so he went to the source of the noise. The noise led him to the training yard. He found Shifu by the gong, and asked why he rung it.

"I rung the gong just like I do every morning. It is the signal for the Five to start their day. Is something wrong with it? Did it wake you up?" Shifu asked.  
"Uhh...no it just disturbed my meditating. I wake up early every morning, then I meditate with Kyrie for an hour. The gong interrupted me five minutes in." Ryuu admitted.  
"Oh...you were awake before the gong. I see. That's a first around here. Also did you say Kyrie? Who is Kyrie? When Po and Tigress brought you here, you were alone."  
"Kyrie is my sword. I am a Soul Reaper. We carry zanpaku-to. They are swords embodied with spirits that have supernatural powers. They have three stages. The original form, the shikai, and the bankai. The spirit in my sword is a wolf that happened to be a girl. With out their zanpaku-to, most Soul Reapers are useless." Ryuu explained.  
"Soul Reaper? So you reap souls?" Shifu asked suspiciously.  
" No... the name is not as bad as it sounds. Believe it or not, I'm a good guy."  
"Ok. I believe you. If you want you, can train with the other masters."  
"Thank you Master Shifu." Ryuu bowed and went to get Kyrie.

When he made it back to the barracks, Ryuu saw that every one was walking toward the training yard. He greeted them as they walked by. When Tigress walked by she gave him an accusing look. Ryuu just shook it off and came to the conclusion that Tigress must be one of those people who are grumpy when they wake up. Ryuu noticed that Po wasn't with them. Ryuu stopped by Po's room and saw that he was still in a deep slumber.

"Huh..that panda has the right idea, but there is no time for a nap now. I needed to train for a little bit." Ryuu said to himself.

Ryuu proceeded to his appointed room for the time being. When he entered Kyrie was unsheathed. Someone had been in his room. He replaced anything that was out of order, and decided not to worry about it. He picked up Kyrie from the side of the mat and put her back in her scabbard. He looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging from the wall. He needed to get some more clothes. He didn't want to get stuck wearing Tigress' clothes. He didn't have any Chinese currency so he had two options. Go back to the Soul Society and get clothes and come back, or get a job. Ryuu decided he would get a job. Returning to the Soul Society unseen and coming back would be suicide. Ryuu walked out of his room and proceeded to the training yard. When he got there every one was there, even Po. Ryuu thought Po must've woken up and headed to the yard while he was fixing his room. When he got to where everyone else was, Shifu greeted him. Everybody turned and did the same. Shifu told him to pick one of the six as a sparring partner. He said they needed to gauge his skills to see if he was worthy to stay.

"Hahaha! Give me the whole starting line up. I'll take on all six at once. I'll even let you use real weapons while I fight with my bare hands." Ryuu said confidently.  
"Are you sure?" Shifu asked.  
"I'm one hundred percent positive. Shifu, please hold Kyrie, and be gentle with her."  
"Ok its your funeral." Shifu sighed.

Ryuu handed Shifu his zanpaku-to before heading to the center of the training yard. Everyone else was stretching and warming up. All Ryuu did was stitch his hands in his pockets. This caught Tigress' attention.

"Why are you not preparing to fight?" Tigress asked in a firm voice.  
"Why prepare for something that I know I'll already win." Ryuu said uninterestedly.

Everyone gasped at his response. No one had ever spoken to Tigress like that, except Po.

"Now you just pissed me off!" Tigress exclaimed as she picked up her butterfly swords.  
"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it little kitty?" Ryuu taunted Tigress.

At this point everyone was armed and Tigress was steaming with anger. Ryuu was just standing there with a smug look on his face. He removed his shirt revealing a six pack and a well toned chest. His excuse was that he didn't want to ruin the only clothes he had for now.

Everyone was waiting for Shifu's signal to fight. He could feel the tension in the air so to get rid of it, he rung the gong to start the fight. Tigress was the first to attack. She charged at Ryuu. He didn't even try to move. Every one winced in preparation of the blood bath that was about to occur. The blood never came though. All they heard was a snap and a piece of metal fall. When they all looked they saw that Ryuu never moved and Tigress was shaking. She started rambling.

"Th..th...there's just no way. There is just now way that just happened. Th..the sword. It broke."  
"What happened Tigress?" Po asked Tigress as he came to her side.  
"The sword. It broke when it came in contact with his skin. It just shattered. There is just no way that is possible." Tigress continued her ramble. Po took her over to sit with Shifu.

When Po returned the fight with Ryuu continued. This time they all attacked at once. When they made it to the still unmoving Ryuu, the struck him with their weapons. Every single weapon broke in their wielders hands. Ryuu finally took a stance, then disappeared. He wound up behind Monkey. Before Monkey could turn around, Ryuu chopped his neck and he passed out. He disappeared again. Po went on high alert. He told everybody to keep their guard up. Everyone took a defensive stance. This amused Ryuu.

"Hahaha! You put up a decent fight, but this training session is over."

Just as that was said everyone was defeated. Viper was tied around a pole, Mantis was thrown into the gong, Crane had his beak stuck in a tree, and Po was the only one left standing.

"How did you do that? How are you even that fast? How come our weapons broke on your skin?" Po was asking questions with the look of an awe struck fan girl on his face.  
"Man, you sure ask a lot of questions. Well the answers to your first two questions is a technique called Flash Step. It is a technique where the user can instantly move to a location within a reasonable distance. As for the question about my skin, well, when in my Soul Reaper form, I coat my body in spirit energy, or what you people call chi. When someone strikes at me the spirit energy distorts the object causing it to break." Ryuu explained.  
"That. Is. AWESOME!" Po exclaimed as he started jumping around and cheering.  
"You can stay." Shifu interrupted.  
"Thank you Master Shifu." Ryuu bowed.

Ryuu then went around and helped everybody and made sure they were all alright. He gave them apologetic smiles and helped them take a seat. Ryuu then retrieved Kyrie from Shifu then went inside. He said he was going to cook for everyone as thanks for letting him stay. Everyone agreed, except Po and Tigress. Po was off flipping and kicking trying to copy Ryuu's moves. Tigress was still shaken by fear. This was still a new feeling to her. The only other time she felt it was when Po got blasted by Shen's cannon. Ryuu sensed her fear and proceeded to the kitchen.

*** later that day***

"Supper is ready! Come and get it!" Ryuu announced.

Everyone came strolling in looking happy. All except Tigress. She didn't look scared anymore but curious. She looked at Ryuu with a curious look that yearned for answers.

Everybody took their seats and Ryuu served the food. It was absolutely amazing. It looked incredible. There was tofu glazed with some kind of sauce. There was vegetable soup with some added herbs and spices that made it smell amazing. There was also a fruit salad that was glazed with peach juice from peaches from the sacred peach tree. He used honey and some nuts to make honey peach preserves as well.

"Dig in before it gets cold." Ryuu told everyone.

Everyone obliged and started eating. Tigress just played with her food. She looked deep in thought. Ryuu thought that she still hasn't gotten over being beaten by him. He went over to her and told her to meet him in his room later. She agreed. She then started to eat. Ryuu sat down and made himself a plate of food.

Everyone had taken an interest in Ryuu. They were barraging him with questions. Most were simple yes or no questions. Some were very easy to answer. Until Tigress asked a very serious question.

"Hey Ryuu. How did you die?" Tigress asked  
"What do you mean Tigress? I'm alive and well." Ryuu responded.  
"You know what I mean. To become a Soul Reaper you have to live in the Soul Society, right?" Tigress asked.  
"Yes. What's your point?"  
"You said in order to get into the Soul Society, you have to be a spirit then go through the process known as a Konso. So in order for you to be a Soul Reaper, you would've had to have died at some point." Tigress was now looking straight at Ryuu.  
"Hmm...that's true. I have died before. I was killed by my best friend. He was having trouble with the local thugs. He owed them money. A lot of money. If he didn't pay up the thugs would kill his family. I came from a rich family. So he came to my house to ask for money. When I rejected him he pulled a knife. He said if I didn't help he would kill me. I still refused. He charged at me at this point. The blade connected with the right side of my chest. I was shocked and he used the opportunity to rip the blade across my chest. That is how I got this scar," Ryuu put his hand on his chest. " I watched as he stole things from my house. I started to bleed out. He never stopped to look at me. I slowly slipped into the darkness, and...died." A lone tear streamed down Ryuu's cheek.  
"So that means that..if," Tigress started.  
"If what?" Ryuu asked sternly.  
"If Po wants to be a Soul Reaper, he would have to die, and then hope that another Soul Reaper finds him and sends him to the Soul Society." Tigress stated. Everyone gasped.  
"Exactly right, but there is a way around it. He can find his own way." Ryuu said.  
"What exactly does that mean?" Po chimed in to the conversation.  
"It means what it means. You will know in due time." Ryuu gave a simple reply.  
"So Po does not have to die?" Asked a relieved Tigress.  
"No. He doesn't." Ryuu replied.

After the conversation, Ryuu went to his room. Everyone felt awkward after that conversation. Po told everyone not to worry. He then got the pot of peach preserves and told everybody to enjoy. Tigress ate some as well.

Once everyone was done eating, the masters went to their respective rooms. Po stayed behind with Tigress. Po hugged Tigress and asked her what was up with her earlier. She gave him a deathly honest answer.

" I was scared. I was scared of him. That boy. He is so young yet so fearful. The look in his eyes when I struck him with my sword, it wasn't normal. It was as if I was staring into a vast emptiness. It's as if he fights without any emotions. I've never seen that look in any bodies eyes." Tigress said.  
"It's Ok Tigress. I'm here. Don't be scared." Po said as he embraced her.  
"Po I want you to come with me when I go see him." Tigress said as she hugged the fluffy panda back.

The couple went to Ryuu's room. When they got there he was meditating with Kyrie in his lap. He spoke.

"Come meditate with me." Ryuu told the couple in the doorway.

They did as they were told. They sat there for a moment before they were slung into the world filled with tall buildings. They were back. They were inside Ryuu and Kyrie's joint mind. This is where they could learn everything they needed. This is where Ryuu could teach them everything they wanted to know. This was going to be a long meditation.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. i hope you enjoyed reading it. the next chapter will take place in the world where both the zanpaku-to and its wielder co-exist. There will be some soft Yuri (lesbian) action. Im Pretty sure you guys can guess between who. IT will pretty much be a foursome lemon. there i said it. dont shoot the messenger. lol jk. I hope you guys enjoy this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the lemon. Also a lot is revealed about my OC Ryuu. I hope you guys like the chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I hope this reveals a lot to my readers.**

Po and Tigress entered Ryuu's mind with out a hitch. They were flying above all the tall buildings. They found Ryuu sitting atop one of the buildings. He looked like he was meditating. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed. He looked distressed. His facial expression was anything but peaceful. His brow was furrowed. Tigress and Po wondered what was wrong. They landed behind him, and approached him. Tigress attempted to talk to him.

"Hey Ryuu. What's wrong? Why did you want me to come here?" Tigress asked.

No reply.

"Why won't you answer me? Did I do something wrong? Is this about earlier?" Tigress asked curiously.

Still no reply. He was silent. Tigress kept asking and asking. She approached him, but he got up before she got to him. He turned around and there were tears on his face. He had been crying.

"Whoa, have you been crying?" Po asked an astonished look on his face.  
"Yes, I have. I'm crying because of the fact I had a fucked up and twisted life. I remember everything that's happened, so clearly. I try to forget, but that doesn't work. I just can't seem to escape my past." Ryuu admitted.  
"You were reminded of your past because of the question I asked. I'm..I'm sorry." Tigress said with her head down.  
"Don't be. Its my fault my life was the way it was. It is my responsibility to deal with it. Not you. Don't say sorry for something you don't need to."  
"Fine then I won't. Now can we get to why you called me here." Tigress said getting impatient.  
"I guess so. I brought you here because I want to help you. I've been sensing some weird spiritual pressure sense I've arrived in this world. I'm almost positive that it is either another Soul Reaper or an Arrancar. If it is an Arrancar it has Espada level spiritual pressure."  
"Arrancar? Espada? What are those?" Po asked curiously.  
"Oh yeah. I haven't explained that to you yet. Well here goes. Arrancar are pretty much hollows that have evolved by devouring other hollows. They have pretty much the same powers as a Soul Reaper, but with minor tweaks to them. They also have the powers of a hollow. Such as a regular cero and their signature cero. Each Arrancar has a different cero. Another thing you need to know is that Espada, which are the top ten elite Arrancar, can change their form. This is called a resureccion. They nearly double in strength after the transformation. Like Soul Reapers, Arrancar also have a zanpaku-to. That's just about the best explanation I can give ya." Ryuu said, done explaining.  
"Ok, I understand the gist of what you're saying. Now how are you going to be helping me?" Tigress asked.  
"I'm gonna help you not be scared of me, because if you tremble in fear like you did before, against an Arrancar, they will have no second thoughts about killing you." Ryuu said.  
"I wasn't scared. I was...just surprised, that's all." Tigress lied.  
"If you don't want to admit it, then I guess I'm wasting my time with you. I guess this meditation is over." Ryuu said as he was about to end the meditation.  
"Wait! I...I was scared. It's just that I've never faced an opponent I couldn't beat by myself, or with Po. You beat the entire Furious Five in a matter of seconds, bare handed. I just couldn't believe it. It just didn't make sense."  
"That's what I was waiting for. Admitting your flaws is the first step to becoming a better person..uh...animal. Well anyway, I'm going to tell you all about my past. I only tell people I can trust about my past. If you don't want to hear my story you don't have to. If you choose not to, I will just go on to the next step." Ryuu said.  
"Cool, I wanna learn about your past! I'm in!" Po said with excitement.  
"I am also interested in your past." Tigress said.  
"Ok, fair warning though. This story is not for the faint of heart."  
"Ok." Tigress and Po said in unison.  
"Ok here goes," Ryuu took a deep breath. "My story begins when I was four. One day I was walking home from day care with my older brother, Kazuki. He was thirteen at the time. While we were walking home, we came across a big crowd of people. Me and Kazuki just thought there was a sale on some merchandise. That was until we heard gunshots, then a blood curling scream. My brother being the heroic type, went to see what happened, and if he could, help. I followed him. Once I got to the middle of the mob I saw my brother standing in front of a man dressed in all black. He was protecting a person from that man. I went to the guy that got shot and made sure he was ok. He was alive but barely. My brother told me to help the man, and don't look back no matter what I heard, and so I did. I helped him to his feet. There was a hospital a block away so I started walking with the man. Almost halfway there I met up with some medics that were called. They took the man, so I started to make my way back to my brother. That's when I heard more gunshots. This time, there was no scream. I immediately started running. When I got back, the mob was gone, and so was the man dressed in black. All that was there was my brother. He was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. I went to his side. I looked into his eyes. They were void of life, not a single spec of life could be seen in them. The medics showed up and announced he was dead on the spot. The medics called for my parents and my dad showed up. He was drunk of his ass, as always. When were heading home he said it was my fault that my brother died. He said I should've been the one to die," tears started to flow down Ryuu's cheeks. "When we got home I tried to go straight to my room, but I was stopped by dad. He began to beat me mercilessly. When his fist weren't enough, he broke a leg off one of the chairs, and he started to beat me with that. He then started to kick and stomp on me. He broke six ribs and an arm. He was seriously trying to kill me. My mom came home just in time. She saw him and stopped him. My mom took me to the hospital. I had to get my ribs fixed and a cast for my arm. Mom called the authorities and dad was arrested. He would be in prison for ten years. I was traumatized, I became mute, I didn't talk at all. They tried therapy, but that didn't help. For the next four years I was silent. My mom had gotten sick with a terminal disease. She died three months after getting it. I was orphaned at the age of eight. The only noise I made was when I cried by my moms side. I stopped talking once again, but that wasn't it. I tried to commit suicide. I was stopped by a boy. His name was Satoshi. He told me to not give up on life. I thought he was just another idiot. That stupid, idiotic smile he gave me, made me want to live for some reason. I couldn't explain it. I went on living, but still remained silent. I made it through middle school with out a problem. I was in a foster home. They gave me stuff, but none of it could fill the void in my heart. I went into highschool thinking everybody was idiots. On my first week I got into some trouble with the jocks. They ganged up on me. I couldn't take all of them. It escalated quickly. One of them said they didn't like my face. He said he wanted me to be scared, but I wasn't. He grabbed a bat and swung at me, but before it connected somebody caught the bat. The person was tall and well built. He said "I see you still haven't given up on life.". At that point I knew who it was. It was that smug bastard Satoshi. He saved me twice in one life time. He scared the jocks ran away. Satoshi had that smug smile on his face. I thanked him and went on with my day. I went home that same day and there was a man at the house. It was him. My dad. He had the paperwork to gain custody over me. I had to go back to that wretched house. It wasn't even a week before he went back to his old ways. He began beating me again. He kept saying your mom isn't here to save you. One day I just snapped. I found a pair of rubber gloves, and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Dad was passed out in his chair. I went up to him and started stabbing him in his chest. I must've stabbed him fifty fucking times. It felt so amazing. It felt as if a weight was lifted off my chest. I disposed of the gloves and left the knife in his chest. I was never caught. I was just sent to a new foster home. This was a rich family. I stayed there until my senior year. One day my foster parents were out shopping and I was home alone. Satoshi came by all bruised up...and you know the rest. He killed me."

Ryuu had just told his story, and both Po and Tigress had tears in their eyes. Po was sobbing and Tigress just had a shocked look on her face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up memories like that, but why exactly did you tell us this?" Tigress asked.  
"I told you so you would trust me. I want you to see that I'm no one to be scared of."  
"I'm not scared anymore. I feel bad for you. You went through all that, and you still find a way to smile. You are truly a strong hearted individual. " Tigress bowed to Ryuu and he bowed back.  
"Ok so what is the second step." Po asked with a serious look on his face.  
"The second step is your two's bond." Ryuu stated.  
"What?! Our bond?" Tigress said with a blush on her face.  
"Yes, you two need to be closer than you are now. If you two are really close, you can overcome any fear, together. That means we are gonna get down and dirty with this one." Ryuu said with a lewd smile on his face, as he put emphasis on the last sentence.  
" Down and dirty?" Po and Tigress said in unison, as they both started to blush very hard.  
"Yep. Kyrie!" Ryuu called.  
"Yes my darling?" Kyrie said as she suddenly appeared.  
"We need to help these two get closer to each other." Ryuu told Kyrie.  
"I see what you mean. I sense a strong love between the two, but it feels like they haven't taken any action on it. Have you two fucked yet?" Kyrie said blatantly.  
"What?! No!" Tigress said as she and Po became flustered.  
"Hmmm... there's the problem." Kyrie said with her finger on her chin as if she was thinking.  
"They're all yours Kyrie. I'm gonna let you have your fun. I'll just take a nap." Ryuu said as he laid down.  
"What do you mean by that Ryuu?" Po asked curiously.  
"He means you two are gonna have sex. Don't worry though. It won't have happened in real life. Anything that happens here stays here. Also, Tigress your first time won't be painful. In here there is no pain unless I say there is." Kyrie said being completely honest.  
"Uhhh...I'm not-" Tigress was cut off just as Kyrie started to kiss her.

Po was astonished at what he was watching. Two girls kissing each other. You don't see that everyday. It was obvious Po was getting aroused. Kyrie noticed this and stepped it up a notch. She undid Tigress' vest. Kyrie saw that she was wearing bindings.

"Now then let's just see what we can do about this bindings, shall we?" Kyrie said as she used her sharp nails to rip off the bindings to reveal big C-cup breasts. Po's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Tigress' breasts. They didn't seem that big when she wore her vest.

Kyrie started to play with Tigress' breasts. Tigress started to make little moans. Kyrie took a nipple in her mouth and started to suck on it. Kyrie rubbed her hand down Tigress' toned stomach until she reached her pants. Kyrie undid the laces and put her hand in Tigress' pants. To her surprise Tigress was wet.

"Ohoho. Already wet are we. Po I think she is ready for you." Kyrie said.  
"Uhh are you sure?" Po asked.  
"Yes, Po I'm sure. I want you." Tigress said seductively.  
"Uh..Ok. if you're sure." Po said, removing his pants.

Tigress stood in awe at her mates manhood. It was big and thick. Tigress couldn't wait any longer.

" Come here Po. Give me all you got." Tigress pleaded.  
"Ok here it comes" Po started to put his member in Tigress." Skadoosh!" Po said as he entered Tigress.

Po started to thrust in and out of Tigress. She was moaning loudly. The moaning only made Po go faster.

"Oooh Po. That feels so good. Keep going." Tigress said between moans.  
"It'll be my pleasure. Tigress. I...I..love you."  
"I love you too...Po." Tigress said as she brought Po into a kiss.

***With Ryuu***

"Hmm...sounds like they are having fun." Ryuu said with his eyes closed.

Kyrie had walked over. Ryuu didn't notice, which angered Kyrie. She kicked him hard in his side.

"Ouch! What was that for? "  
"You're not paying attention to me." Kyrie said with a pouting face. Ryuu thought it was cute.  
"Fine, come here." Ryuu said with a smile, as he got up.

Kyrie put her arms around Ryuu's neck, while he put his hands on her waist. Kyrie kissed Ryuu passionately. Ryuu deepened the kiss when he tried to get his tongue in her mouth. She allowed him entrance and now their tongues were having a battle of dominance. Their tongues were entwined with each other. The broke apart for air. Kyrie then said something Ryuu never thought she would say.

"Ryuu. I love you so much. I heard that story about your past. Its just terrible. How do you find the will to smile? It just doesn't make sense. How can you smile after all that's happened?" Kyrie asked, now with tears in her eyes.  
"I don't know. I don't know how I can smile. It's just as big of mystery to me as it is to you, but I do know, that if I don't smile, people will worry. I hate it when people worry." Ryuu said.  
"Ryuu?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you really gonna help that panda become a Soul Reaper?" Kyrie asked curiously.  
"If he wants help, I will give it. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason!" Kyrie said as she pushed Ryuu to the ground.

Ryuu tried to get up, but Kyrie straddled him. Her pants were gone, and so was her jacket. All she was wearing was her tight shirt.

"Now where were we." Kyrie said seductively.

Kyrie took Ryuu's mouth in a kiss. Ryuu decided let his hands wander. First was her back. Then her thighs. Next was her butt. He gave Kyrie's but a good squeezed. This caused her to break the kiss and moan. His hand kept moving downward. Kyrie shuddered in anticipation. Ryuu finally reached her "secret spot". It was already quite wet. He rubbed his fingers along her womanhood. Kyrie gasped when he stuck two fingers in. He twirled them around inside, he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. He continued this for a few more minutes. Kryie then moved down to in between his legs. She could see the bulge in his pants. It was quite big. She pulled Ryuu's' pants down far enough that his member popped out. Kyrie then straddled Ryuu again. She lined up her entrance with Ryuu's member, and proceeded to lower herself down on it.

"Oh...Ryuu you're so big. I want all of you inside me." Kyrie said as she started bouncing up and down on Ryuu's shaft.  
"I can't believe you are this tight. You're insides feel so warm and good." Ryuu said between breathes.

*** Back with Po and Tigress***

"Po...I think I'm close." Tigress panted.  
"I am too. I'm...I'm...gonna cum." Po said.  
"It's ok Po. Come inside."  
"Ok."

Po thrusted a few more times before he climaxed inside of Tigress. She enjoyed it too. When he pulled out, she rubbed her finger over her womanhood and stuck it in her mouth. Tigress and Po got dressed and waited for Ryuu and Kyrie to finish.

***Kyrie and Ryuu***

"Kyrie. I'm about done."  
"Ok. I am too."

Kyrie went up and down a few more times, when she felt Ryuu's member get bigger inside her. He let loose and came deep inside her. Stream after stream flowed into her. Kyrie got up and Ryuu pulled his pants up.

Ryuu and Kyrie walked over to Po and Tigress. Kyrie exchanged hugs with Tigress. She shook Po's hand, and kissed Ryuu on the cheek. Everyone said their goodbyes to Kyrie. Ryuu then took Po and Tigress back to real life.

"Thank you Ryuu. I needed to loosen up." Tigress admitted.  
"You're welcome."

Po and Tigress left Ryuu's room. They walked down the hallway together.

"I guess you were scared of him for no reason." Po said.  
"I guess so. He's had it rough, and here I thought I had a bad past." Tigress said.  
"Well goodnight Tigress."  
"Goodnight Po."

The two exchanged a kiss and went to their rooms. Sleep came easy that night.

*** the next morning***

"Huaaah!" Ryuu yawned.

He got up and stretched. He was about to start his meditation, when he felt an insane spiritual pressure near the front gate.

"What the...what is this spiritual pressure." Ryuu said to himself.

Ryuu jumped up and ran towards the front gate as fast as he could, Kyrie in his hand.  
When he made it to the gate he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a mixed breed. An Arrancar fused with a soul reaper.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like I found that delicious spiritual pressure I've been looking for. Goodie goodie, its a Soul Reaper." Said the abomination with a childish tone.

"Who are you?" Ryuu asked in a demanding tone,his hand on Kyrie.  
"I AM...

**duh duh duhhhhh. Cliffhanger. Who is this mysterious person. I bet you want to know. Well you will figure out in the next chapter.*** spoiler alert*** the next chapter is the first of many big fights in this story. There will also be some surprises next chapter.**


	4. The big fight

**This is a long one. Like I said this is a big battle in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Two more OCs will be introduced as well. I hope you guys like it.**

"I AM...YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! I am Hotaru Akuhei. The mixed breed. At your service. Hahaha! I'm gonna be the one who ruins your life, Ryuu Tamotsu." Said the abomination.  
"How do you know my name?" Ryuu asked, his hand still on Kyrie.  
"I can thank this little Tiger for that." Just as Hotaru said that, Tigress walked out from behind him with another white tiger.  
"Tigress what are you doing?"

The others ran out to see what was going on. Po was stunned to see that Tigress was with the enemy.

"What I'm doing is going to the winning team." Tigress said as she started to walk towards Ryuu.  
"You are going to betray your friends?" Ryuu asked with a certain brutality in his voice.

Tigress walked to Ryuu's side and put her arm on his shoulder.

" What's it to you? You don't care that I betray these banking buffoons. Besides you won't live long enough to care." Tigress said coldly.  
"Please tell me this is a joke Tigress. I won't believe this is happening. I just can't." Po said taking a few steps forward.

Po continued to walk forward, but was stopped by a sword thrown at his feet. The white tiger jumped in front of him.

"Hi I'm Jukai. Now I'm gonna have to ask you to stop right there. Tigress has realized what a fool she has been by staying with a flabby Panda. If I were you, I would just give up on her." Jukai said while picking up his sword.  
"I will never do that! The Tigress I know would never do such a thing! I won't just give up on her!" Po said as he stood strong in front of Jukai.  
"What exactly do you know about me? You know nothing about me. You only know the surface details. Me and you could never be together." Tigress said as she walked towards Po.  
"Tigress how could you say that? You're saying none of the moments we shared were special to you?" Po asked, an astonished look on his face.  
"No. They weren't. I have nothing else to say to you." Tigress said as she started walking back.

She walked past Ryuu, and made it halfway to Hotaru before Ryuu spoke up.

"Tigress. If you take one more step, you will officially become my enemy." Ryuu told Tigress. She stopped and turned around.  
"What you going to do? Kill me? I don't think Po would like that very much." Tigress said with an evil smile.  
"I don't care what he likes. I will do what I think is right."  
"Coming from the mama's boy who got beat by his father. You know, you really should be careful with who you trust with your past. They might just comeback and bite you, father killer!" Tigress said with obvious enjoyment.

Ryuu dropped Kyrie and Flash Stepped to Tigress. He grabbed he by the head and leaped into the air. The G forces caused Tigress to flinch. Ryuu was talking her up really high in the air.

***on the ground***

"He really is gonna kill her. Hahaha! This is great. We get to watch a good guy go bad." Hotaru said with amusement.

" No!" Po yelled as he tried to run after Ryuu, but was again stopped by Jukai. This time Jukai put his sword to Po's throat.  
"It's a nice zanpaku-to. Isn't it? I can thank Master Hotaru for it. He made me a Soul Reaper." Jukai said as he was looking at his sword.  
"What?! You're a Soul Reaper?" Po asked with fear on his face.  
"Yes. It's quite nice too."  
"Jukai!" Hotaru called to his pupil.  
"Yes Master?"  
"Let the panda go. I wanna see his face when he sees his beloved Tigress dead." Hotaru said with a wicked smile.  
"As you wish." Jukai removed his sword from Po's throat.

All of the others were still in shock from what Tigress did.

"I can't believe this. My sister has betrayed us." Viper said as she started to cry.  
"No! There has to be a reason for her actions." Shifu said, refusing to believed what has happened.  
"What reason could there be? I can't find any possible explanation." Crane said.  
"Maybe she finally went off the deep end." Monkey said, earning looks from everybody.  
"What? I said maybe."  
"Anyways we need to figure out soon before Ryuu kills her." Mantis stated.

* * * in the air***

Ryuu finally stopped gaining altitude. He grabbed Tigress by the neck with his other hand, and removed the hand that covered her face. She was panting and holding on to Ryuu's arm for leverage.

"You will die for you're sins." Ryuu said as he was about to throw her back down, full force. No emotion visible on his face.  
"Wait! Let me explain." Tigress pleaded.  
"Why should I?" Ryuu asked coldly.  
"Because. I'm doing this to protect Po." Tigress said. She caught Ryuu's attention.  
"How is this helping Po? You have ten seconds to start explaining."  
"Hotaru and Jukai came to my room last night. They said they would kill Po if I didn't go with them. I did it to save Po. Please! You have to believe me." Tigress said with an honest expression.  
Ryuu was silent.  
"They said if I don't join them, they would come to the Valley of Peace with an army of Adhuchjas. I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't take any chances, and went with them." Tigress explained frantically.  
"I believe you. How well are you at playing dead?" Ryuu asked.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Tigress asked curiously.  
"If they think you are dead they will leave you alone. At that point I can fight them off."  
"I see. I can slow my breathing and heart rate down enough so it seems like I am dead. Shifu taught me this just in case I need to get out of sticky situations."  
"Good. Now, when we go back down you need to do that. I will toss you toward them. They will verify that you are dead. Once they do they will lose interest in you. You can't mess this up." Ryuu told Tigress.  
" Ok." Tigress agreed.

Ryuu flew back down at full speed. When he landed he created a crater in the ground. He tossed the seemingly dead Tigress towards Hotaru.

"Tigress is dead. Now leave." Ryuu told Hotaru.

Jukai went to check the body. He put his head to her chest then checked her pulse.

"He really did kill her. She's not breathing and there is no heartbeat." Jukai told his master.  
"YOU MONSTER!" Po yelled at Ryuu," How can you just kill her like that?! She was innocent! I'm gonna kill you! You bastard!" Po was enraged at Ryuu's actions.

Everyone was staring in shock. They couldn't believe Ryuu went through with it. Tigress was dead and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Hahahahaha! That's just excellent!" Hotaru said laughing maniacally and clapping.  
"It's nothing to laugh about. You're ally is dead." Ryuu said.  
"Oh I don't care. If she came to my side of not I still would've killed everyone here. Including you."  
"You bastard. You don't care about anything." Ryuu said as he charged at Hotaru after he grabbed Kyrie.  
"Manifest! Bokuzuria jinkio!" Just as he said that, a purple mist encircled Kyrie. The zanpaku-to was dissipating. Once it was all gone the mist started to manifest into a being. The being was Kyrie. She was in a tangible form.  
"What's going on here?!" Kyrie said as she started to look at her hands and feel her body.  
"Damn! You have a hot zanpaku-to there Ryuu. Hahaha! What happened was the special property of my zanpaku-to. It manifests an enemies zanpaku-to into a living being, minus the powers. Also the effect is permanent. It is irreversible." Hotaru explained.

Jukai used Flash Step to get close to Kyrie. He was about to slash her with his sword, but before it could happen Ryuu blocked it with his body. He got cut from his shoulder to his belt line. Blood splattered all over the ground. Ryuu took the opportunity to counter with a solid right hook to Jukai's jaw, then another powerful punch to his stomach. The punch sent Jukai flying back into wall. He hit the wall guard enough to make a crater in it. Jukai fell and was lying down, unconscious.

"Are you alright? That looks like a serious injury." Kyrie said concerned.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Its not as bad as it looks." Ryuu reassured Kyrie.

While Hotaru was distracted the others went and got Tigress' body. The made it into the Jade Palace without being noticed.  
Shifu placed tigress on the floor, when suddenly she popped up gasping for air.

"Damn it Ryuu. Tell me when to get up sooner." Tigress said to herself.

Everyone was flabbergasted at what they saw. Tigress was alive and well. Po's nearly leaped for joy. He hugged Tigress and asked what was happening. Tigress explained everything. Including Hotaru's plan.

"So you did it all to protect me? Thank you Tigress." Po said as he hugged Tigress again.  
"You're welcome Po. Where is Ryuu?" Tigress asked as she escaped the clingy pandas embrace.  
"He is outside fighting." Shifu told Tigress.  
"He is fighting?" Tigress asked.  
"Yes. He isn't doing too good so far, but we must have faith in him. He is the only one who can save the valley of piece." Shifu said.  
"We need to watch the fight." Po said.  
"Why?" Everyone asked in unison.  
"Because. Oogway once told me you learn more by watching instead of taking action. I need to learn all I can about Soul Reapers, so I am prepared when I become one." Po said determined.  
"Ok, but Tigress you will have to stay hidden and watch." Shifu said.  
"Ok Master Shifu." Tigress complied.

Everyone headed outside while Tigress found a hiding place where she can watch the fight.

When everyone got outside nothing had changed. Ryuu was still in front of Kyrie and, Hotaru was still smiling evilly.

"You won't win Hotaru." Ryuu said  
"Says the injured man with out a zanpaku-to." Hotaru taunted.  
"I don't need a zanpaku-to to beat scum like you." Ryuu took a fighting stance. It was the same stance he used to deaf eat the Furious Five the day before.

Ryuu Flash Stepped to Hotaru, and threw a punch. It connected with Hotaru's head, but didn't do much damage. Hotaru grabbed Ryuu's arm and jerked him forward so that he was facing him. He then squeezed Ryuu's arm and he buckled down to his knees. Ryuu threw several punches to Hotaru's thighs with his free arm, but none of them were strong enough to faze him. With another squeeze a snapping and cracking sound came from Ryuu's arm. The bones in his arm were shattered. Hotaru released his grip and kicked Ryuu in the head, sending him flying back. Ryuu landed by Kyrie.

"Ryuu! Get up! You have to get up!" Kyrie was yelling at Ryuu.  
"Damn it! Stop yelling I'm fine." Ryuu managed to get on one knee. He was gripping his broken arm. It was just dangling there. It was completely unusable.  
He was also bleeding from the head.

Hotaru used a Sonido instead of a Flash Step to get close to Ryuu. Hotaru was looking down on Ryuu. A disappointed look on his face.

"I really thought you would be more of a challenge. Oh well. I might as well end your miserable existence." Hotaru said uninterestedly.

Hotaru kicked Ryuu back down to the ground. He then proceeded to stomp on Ryuu's broken arm. Ryuu was letting out screams of agony. Kyrie was watching, horrified that she couldn't do anything.

When Hotaru got bored of stomping on Ryuu's arm, he lifted Ryuu up by his neck, then he drew his zanpaku-to. In one swift motion Hotaru's zanpaku-to pierced Ryuu's heart. Hotaru then threw Ryuu into the Jade Palace door. Ryuu crashed through and landed by the pool at the end of the hall.

"Noooooooo!" Kyrie screamed. Tears started overflowing out of her eyes. She attempted to run to Ryuu's side, but was stopped by Jukai. He was rubbing his jaw. Jukai swung at Kyrie. She dodged the blow but fell back. She started scooting back, until she hit Hotaru's leg. She looked up at him with a look of pure fear on her face. He smiled and brought his sword up. It was knocked out of his hand by throwing stars.  
Shifu, Po, and the remaining of the Furious Five stood against Hotaru.

"Do you really think you can do anything to stop me?!" Hotaru asked loudly.  
"We don't need to stop you. All we need is to give Ryuu enough time to get back to his feet." Po said confidently.  
"Apparently, you all didn't get the memo. He is dead, and even if he were alive, he has a one arm and no zanpaku-to. There is no way he could possibly beat me." Hotaru said confidently.  
"He will find a way!" Shifu said sternly.  
"Yeah, we won't let one of our friends die so easily." Viper said with a hiss.

They all changed at Hotaru. He easily dodged all the attacks. He went on the offensive and easily took out Monkey and Crane. Viper wrapped around both of his arms to restrain him. Po and Shifu struck at the exposed Hotaru. None of the attacks were enough. He simply broke free from Viper's binding and took her out. Soon after Shifu and Mantis were defeated as well. Po was the last one. He didn't stand a chance against Hotaru. Po attempted to strike at Hotaru one last time. Hotaru dodged it and knocked Po out. Kyrie was crying and trembling in fear. Hotaru approached her.

"Help! Help me! Help me Ryuu! Please Ryuu save us!" Kyrie cried out.  
"It's no use. He is dead. Now stop crying and die with pride."

***in the jade palace***

Tigress found Ryuu by the pool. She tried to see if he was alive. He didn't have a pulse and wasn't breathing. She checked his eyes. The were completely lifeless. Ryuu was dead. Tigress became frantic.

"Come on Ryuu. You can't die. You can't let your friends be killed. Kyrie needs you. We need you." Tigress said frantically.

" Please save us!" Kyrie's voice echoed through the palace from the outside. Tigress went to the door to peek outside. She saw Kyrie on her knees. Hotaru was about to kill her. Tigress was shocked to see all of her friends lying on the ground, defeated.

* * * in Ryuu's soul***

"Friends. They are my friends. They have all been beaten. They are about to die, and I can't do anything."

"Please save us!" Kyrie's voice echoed.

"Kyrie. She's in danger. I need to save her. I need to save my friends, but what can I do?"  
"You can let out all you're anger. Let it all out onto the world. Set me free. I have the power to save what you value most." A demonic voice said.  
"Who are you?" Ryuu asked.  
"I am you. I am your anger. I'm am what you kept pent up for the longest time."  
"You're my anger?"  
"Yes. Now stop wasting time and set me free. The longer you wait, the more danger the ones you love so dearly, will be in."  
"Ok. I will set you free. I'm coming to save you Kyrie. I'll save everyone!"

*** outside the Jade Palace***

Hotaru was about to kill Kyrie, when an insane amount of spiritual pressure engulfed the Jade Palace. The doors flew open. The spiritual pressure was dense enough to be visible.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHG!" A demonic scream came from the Palace.

A hollowfied being exited the Palace. It was tall with a tail. There were red markings coming from the hole in the chest. The being looked lupin in nature. It had long white hair that was black tipped. Its claws were long and black.

"What the hell?! What is a hollow doing here?" Hotaru asked himself.

The hollow used Sonido to get close to Hotaru, but it didn't attack. It instead grabbed Kyrie then retreated to the Jade Palace doors. It set Kyrie down gently.

" Ryuu. Is that you?" Kyrie asked with a look of fear on her face.  
"Aghhhh." The being gave a gentle growl.  
"What happened to you?"

The hollowfied Ryuu proceeded to retrieve his fallen comrades. They were all conscious, and curious. They all were wondering what happened to Ryuu.

When Ryuu got everyone to safety, he confronted Hotaru and Jukai.

"What do you think you're going to do? Even now you can't beat-" Jukai was interrupted when Ryuu grabbed him by the face and threw him into the wall.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ryuu roared.

Ryuu appeared before Jukai and continued his onslaught. He grabbed Jukai by the face again and continuously slammed his head into the wall. Jukai fell but was caught by Ryuu and threw into the air. Ryuu grabbed him and sent him barrelling towards the ground. Ryuu caught his head before he hit the ground and slammed it down full force, creating a crater. Ryuu mercilessly stomped on Jukai's head, pained grunts audible from Jukai. Ryuu threw him into the wall again, and turned his attention to Hotaru.

"Hahaha! What anger! I need more, give me more!" Hotaru demanded.

Ryuu used Sonido to get right in front of Hotaru. Ryuu grabbed Hotaru by the neck and threw him into the air. When Hotaru was high enough in the air, Ryuu launched a powerful cero at him. It was a direct hit. Hotaru hit the ground with a thud. He was trying to get up when Ryuu stomped him back down. Ryuu then picked up Hotaru, and ripped across his chest with his claws. He threw him towards the front gates by Jukai. He discharged another cero. Hotaru blocked it this time, but just barely.

"You've won this time, but I'll be back with an army. The likes of which you couldn't even beat. Here is a parting present." Hotaru said as he used a kīdo technique to knock off one of Ryuu's mask ears. He then fled with Jukai.

Ryuu stood there unmoving. His mask broke. Then the rest of his hollowfied body, to reveal the normal Ryuu. He fell to the ground. Kyrie saw Ryuu fall and ran over to his side.

"Ryuu! Come on Ryuu wake up!" Kyries said, shaking Ryuu, tears still in her eyes.

Ryuu still had a hole in his chest. Everyone else walked over. Tigress was in Po's arms. Everyone had their head down due to the loss of their friend. Even Shifu shed tears at their loss.

Kyrie was crying into Ryuu's back, when his body started to glow. A pillar of light formed above the hole in Ryuu's chest. The hole disappeared, and Ryuu shot up and took a gasp of air. He put his hand on how chest and felt around.

"I could've sworn there was a hole in my chest." Ryuu said confused.  
"Ryuu! You're alive!" Kyrie exclaimed.  
"Yeah I guess."  
"It's good that you're alive." Tigress said, as she put a hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

Everyone went inside, exhausted from the day's events. They retired early after eating. Ryuu and Kyrie shared a room. Kyrie laid her head on Ryuu's chest. He was asleep, but she enjoyed hearing his heartbeat.

"I will always cherish the sound of your heart. So please, don't change. I love you my dear Ryuu." Kyrie said to herself before going into the comforting embrace of sleep.

**That was chapter 4 and I loved writing it. Please review. All reviews are accepted. I need reviews guys. I hope you guys continue to read my story. Til next time.**


	5. Date Night

**So yeah I decided to make a date night chapter. There is a song in this chapter. Also you get a better view of what kind of person Ryuu is. I hope you like the chapter.**

Kyrie woke up early in the morning. She wasn't use to the concept of sleep yet. She never had to sleep before, so she didn't quite understand the point of it. Last night was her first night of sleep. Kyrie was used to meditating with Ryuu every morning, but there was no point in it now, since she was no longer his zanpaku-to, so she decided to get up and went to the front gate. She looked at all the damage caused by Ryuu. It was bad. There were holes in walls and craters in the ground. There was a giant hole in the Jade Palace door. There was also giant burn marks from the ceros that were discharged.

Kyrie saw some cloth hanging on a rock. She went and picked it up. It was a soft fabric. It looked like what Ryuu was wearing.

"Hmmm...Ryuu definitely needs some new clothes. All he has now is a pair of pants. Pretty soon he will be running around naked." Kyrie said to herself. She let the thought roll through her mind. She immediately started blushing.

"I shouldn't think like that, but now that I'm human...we could start a family. It would be nice to live a calm life, but with Ryuu, that would probably never happen."

Kyrie shook the thought and decided to think about what they could do today. Shifu said there would be no training today, so they could do what ever they want. Kyrie started pacing. She was struggling with deciding what to do.

Ryuu walked out and saw Kyrie pacing. She was obviously deep in thought. He decided to go over and see what was up.

"Hey Kyrie. What's up?" Ryuu said getting Kyrie's attention.

Kyrie looked at the shirtless Ryuu, and got an idea. She would go on a date with him and get him some new clothes.

"Nothing. Hey Ryuu."  
"Yeah, what is it Kyrie?"  
"How about we go on a date today. You need some new clothes." Kyrie said, looking at Ryuu with a smile.  
"I had the same thought. I can't keep ruining Tigress' clothes. Wait. Date? You mean like a romantic type date?" Ryuu asked a bit nervous.  
"Uh huh."  
"Hmmm... you see, I don't do too well on dates. I get nervous and irritable." Ryuu admitted sheepishly.  
"Oh I see. You have no problem having sex, but you get all cheesy when it comes to dates." Kyrie said teasing Ryuu.  
"Now it just sounds like I'm nothing but a sex crazy pervert." Ryuu said putting his hand on the back of his head.  
"You said it, not me." Kyrie said, turning around and raising her hands in an "oh well" fashion.  
"Ughhh. Fine I'll go on a date, but on two conditions."  
"Okay. What are they?" Kyrie asked.  
"One. I'm not trying on any ridiculous outfits. Two. Po and Tigress have to agree to come along with us."  
"Ok that sounds fair. We will ask them when they wake up." Kyrie said cheerfully.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret this." Ryuu said with a sigh.  
"Regret what?" Po asked as he walked out holding hands with Tigress.  
"Hey what's up. Its a surprise for you to be up before the gong Po." Ryuu said smiling. Kyrie noticed his and put her head down. Tigress saw this.  
"Yeah. Tigress woke me up. Honestly, it's pretty nice to be up this early. Now what did you say you were going to regret?" Po asked curiously.  
" Oh. Kyrie wanted me to ask you two if you wanted to go on a double date."  
"That sounds nice. We'll go." Tigress said.  
"Good. Then its a date." Ryuu said happily.

The group started walking. Tigress stopped Kyrie.

"You guys go on ahead. We will catch up." Tigress said.  
"Ok." Ryuu replied.

The guys started walking. Kyrie was confused as to why Tigress stopped her.

"Tigress. Did you want to talk about something?" Kyrie asked.  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Why did you look sad back there?" Tigress asked.  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine, happy as can be."  
"Don't lie to me. I know you are hiding something." Tigress said sternly.

Kyrie was silent.

"You can tell me anything. So please. Tell me what's wrong."  
"Hmmm..Its Ryuu. His smile to be precise."  
"His smile? What's wrong with it?" Tigress asked.  
"It hurts me to see it. He is hurting on the inside. His smile is fake. He's not smiling for himself. He is smiling so nobody will worry. It's just so painful to watch." Kyrie admitted sadly.  
"Then give him a reason to smile. Fall in love. Start a family. Do what ever you think is right. You are the only one that can make him smile, so do it." Tigress said happily.  
" Start a family?" Kyrie asked herself with a blush.  
"You've had thoughts about it before, haven't you? If that's what you want to do, no one will stop you."  
"Ok. I'll try. I'll make him smile." Kyrie said confidently.  
"Good. Now let's go get him some clothes." Tigress said.  
"Thank you Tigress. I needed to get that off my chest."  
"No problem. I'm here if you ever need to talk."

The two girls went to join their lovers. They caught up with little trouble. They decided that clothes for Po and Ryuu would be best to get done first. They made it to the market where they had clothes for a decent price, when a little issue came up.

"Uhh guys. I was so caught up in the moment, I forgot I don't have any money." Ryuu said sheepishly.  
"We thought as much. That's why we always have a little extra money on us. You know, just in case something like this happens with any of the others. We have you covered. Don't think anything about it." Po said.  
"Are you sure?" Ryuu asked.  
"Yeah no problem." Po said.

They made their way into the market. They walked over to the men's clothes.

"Ok Ryuu. What do you want to try on first?" Kyrie asked.  
"Uhh I don't know. How about you pick." Ryuu said.  
"Ok." Kyrie happily agreed.

Kyrie spotted a bright red shirt out of the corner of her eye. It had a black wolf eating the moon on the back.

"Ooh! How about that?" Kyrie asked excitedly as she went over and grabbed the article of clothing.  
"Its a little too extravagant for me."  
"Oh come on just try it on." Tigress said  
"Alright alright. I'll try it on." Ryuu gave up resisting. He grabbed the shirt and put it on. He didn't button it up.  
"Oh my." Kyrie said looking away blushing a deep red.  
"Wow! You look delicious!" Tigress said with her mouth agape.  
"Tigress!" Po said a little upset.  
"Oh don't worry Po. You know you are the only one for me."

The shirt complemented his abs and chest. It went well with his white hair. It was a tight shirt, so it also showed off his arm muscles.

Ryuu decided that since everyone liked it, he would get the shirt. Kyrie looked for another shirt. This time she found a snow white robe with red tribal markings and black sleeve ends. The bottom of the shirt was also black trimmed. Ryuu tried this one on also.

"Now this. This is me. I like it." Ryuu said admiring himself in a mirror.

The others couldn't argue. They thought he looked good in it too. Now they had to find a couple pairs of pants, then they would shop for Po.

Kyrie rummaged through some pants until she found a white pair of baggy pants with yin-yang symbols on each thigh. It also had a black wolf on each leg too. They felt like silk. They were priced cheaply too.

"You like those pants." A voice came from behind Kyrie. It startled Kyrie. She turned around and it was a goat. An old one at that.  
"Yes I do. They are very beautiful." Kyrie said turning her gaze to the pants again.  
"There is a story behind those pants. They have been bought and brought back for years. It is said who ever wears them will know true happiness, but that person would have to have been through a lot of sadness and tragedy for them to work. Dozens of saddened people have came and bought those pants, but none ever found happiness. If you don't mind me asking, who are the pants for?" Asked the old goat.  
"They are for my lover. Ryuu. He is over there." Kyrie said pointing to Ryuu. He was smiling and talking to Po.  
" Ahh. He smiles not for himself. It is a painful smile. He has indeed been through a lot of sadness. He is still sad. I sense a dark aura glooming over him. If anyone would be able to have the pants, it would be him. For him they are free. Take them."  
"Uhh Ok. Are you sure?" Kyrie asked.  
"A lone wolf is an animal that lives in solitude, but if it finds a pack, it would be happy and strong. That wolf has no pack. It is a tragic existence. No one should feel as alone as that man does right now. I am sure. Take them." The wise goat said.  
"Ok."

Kyrie turned around to grab the pants. When she turned back around the goat was gone. It had vanished.

"Thank you." Kyrie said.

Kyrie went over to Ryuu. She asked him to see how the pants looked on him. He held them up to his waist and put the white robe on. They matched perfectly. Ryuu found a pair of black slacks with red tribal going up the leg. It matched pretty good with the red shirt.

Once they were done there, they went to the plus size section for Po. He found a silken black vest with a golden dragon on the back. Po was infatuated with the vest, so no one tried to talk him out of buying it. He found a matching pair of black slacks.

"Po. Why are you getting clothes with dragons on them?" Ryuu asked curiously.  
"Well. I am the Dragon Warrior, so why not have dragons on my clothes." Po said.  
"I guess you have a point." Ryuu admitted.

Po found a white robe with a dragon circling a yin-yang symbol on the back. He found white slacks to go along with it.

Now that clothes shopping was done, Po and Tigress decided to give Ryuu and Kyrie a tour of the village. They went to the bamboo forest. They walked around. Until their peaceful walk was interrupted by some all too familiar, and all too annoying bandits.

"Hold it right there!" The crocodile yelled.  
"Oh come on Fung. Can't you give us a break today?" Po asked annoyed.  
"Oh yeah! Well, why should we?!" Fung asked.  
"Yeah, why should we?" One of the croc bandits asked.  
"Shut up Gari!" Fung yelled at the croc."Ok. Now back to business. Give us all your cash!" Fung demanded.  
"Are you serious? You guys look weak. I could beat you with one finger." Ryuu said in an annoyed tone.  
"Oh yeah! Do it then." Fung tried to call Ryuu's bluff.  
"As you wish." Ryuu said taking off his new shirt. He threw it to Kyrie. He was still wearing Tigress' pants, so he wasn't worried about those.

Ryuu put one hand behind his back. He the put up one finger. It was his index finger. He taunted the crocs by making his finger move in a "come here" fashion. Fung forced Gari to charge first. All Ryuu did was flick his finger, and Gari was sent flying. All of the other crocs trembled in fear, and ran away.

"Dang it!" Fung said as he threw his spiked helmet down. He picked it up, brushed it off, put it back on, and ran away.  
"That was...interesting." Ryuu said confused.  
"Yeah. They are always like that. We don't even bother to send them to Chorgom prison. They are pretty much harmless." Po said.  
"Here you go." Kyrie said handing Ryuu's shirt back.  
"Thanks." Ryuu said as he put the shirt back on.

They kept walking through the bamboo forest. It had gotten late. So to end the tour the group decided to go to Mr. Ping's noodle shop for couples night. When they got there it was dark. The only thing illuminating the shop was heart shaped candles. There was no one there. They had the whole place too themselves.

"Welcome to Mr. Pings. Tonight is couples night. Where love begins and hate ends." Mr. Ping said happily greeting the two couples in.

Mr. Ping gave the group two tables that were next to each other. They sat down and talked.

"So Ryuu, do you like your new clothes?" Tigress asked.  
"I like them. They are a bit fancy though." Ryuu admitted.  
"Oh.. you'll get use to them." Kyrie assured him.  
"I know I will."

Music started to play. It was supposed to be romantic but the guitar sounded terrible.  
Ryuu got up and asked the pig playing the guitar if he could give it a shot. The pig agreed and handed him the guitar. It was smaller than a normal one but he could work with it. Ryuu started playing. Everyone was shocked. He was great. He even started singing.

"I open my lungs dear,  
I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.  
Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear,  
A patience of eternity, my crush.  
A universal still, no rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years and I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I love you as I left you.  
Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
I promised you that I will see you again.

Again.  
Again.

I sit here and smile dear.  
I smile because I think of you and I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
A fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every grudge.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you that I will see you.

We booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you as I left you.  
Regrets no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again  
I'm home again,  
again, again.  
I am home again." Ryuu sang with a surprisingly soft and gentle voice.

Everyone's mouth was open. The couldn't believe Ryuu just did that. He could sing and play guitar. Everyone started clapping. Ryuu couldn't help but blush a little. He stood up handed the pig the guitar and sat back down in front of Kyrie. She was looking at him with her eyes half closed and a loving smile.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you knew how to play the guitar? My dear Ryuu." Kyrie asked in a loving tone.  
"I don't know. It didn't seem like it was important." Ryuu said.

Some Sake was brought out. Two bottles per table. Mr. Ping gave each person a cup.  
Ryuu poured him and Kyrie a cup. Po did the same for him and Tigress.

"It is Imported from Japan. It is a delicacy in these parts." Mr. Ping said.

The group of four had a toast before downing their first cup. It was a tradition. The each poured their second cup and drank it slower this time.

The group continued their friendly banter.

"So Ryuu. Would you be open to getting married?" Kyrie asked somewhat serious.  
"Hmm...I guess I wouldn't be against it. I wouldn't really mind. Anyway what brought this up?" Ryuu asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering." Kyrie got off the subject. Tigress noticed Kyrie's discomfort. She decided to help.  
"If you want, we know a really good wedding planner, he could plan the wedding." Tigress said.  
"Who is it?" Ryuu asked.  
"Crane. He loves weddings. He would make the wedding perfect." Po said.  
"Just like yours." Tigress teased.  
" I'd rather not talk about that." Po said remembering the day.  
"Hahaha!" Tigress laughed.

*** a few hours later***

The group each finished both of their bottles of Sake. Kyrie got most of it, since Ryuu was a light drinker. She was drunk. She could barely walk. She tried to get up but fell back. Ryuu caught her before she hit the ground. His face was really close to hers. She was blushing. She had her hands on his bare chest. She could feel his heartbeat. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. She pulled herself up and passionately kissed Ryuu. He accepted the kiss. He pulled her closer so he could deepen the kiss.

Tigress and Po watched. They were both smiling. Mr. Ping was smiling as well.

"Ahhh. Young love. It is a beautiful thing. They are meant for each other." Mr. Ping said.

Ryuu and Kyrie broke the kiss. Ryuu spoke.

"I think its about time we went home." Ryuu said holding Kyrie up.  
"I agree. Let's go." Po said.  
"Alright." Tigress said as she stumbled.  
"Whoa! hold on Tigress I got ya." Po said as he lifted Tigress onto his back. Ryuu did the same with Kyrie.

The two men said their goodbyes to Mr. Ping. The girls were asleep on their boyfriends backs. Po and Ryuu started to walk toward the Jade Palace. They talked on the way.

"So Po. How did you and Tigress meet?" Ryuu asked curiously.  
" Well believe it or not, it was an accident, with fireworks. I flew into the air on a chair chocked full of fireworks. I landed into the center of the Jade Palace sparring arena. Then Master Oogway chose me as the Dragon Warrior. Everyone in the Furious Five despised me. So did Master Shifu . They all thought it was a fluke, until I beat Tai Lung. Then they finally gave me respect. Tigress acknowledged me as a warrior. Then there was the thing with Shen. He killed all the pandas. All except me. I was mad so I confronted him. He got me with his cannon. That was also the same day Tigress hugged me for the first time. I said she didn't understand what it was like to grow up without knowing your parents, but little did I know, she did. She doesn't like to talk about it but when she was young she lived in Bao Gue Orphanage. She never knew her parents. Once I obtained inner peace and defeated Shen, our relationship started to flourish."  
"Wow. Sounds like you two have been through a lot." Ryuu said.

Tigress heard the conversation. She nuzzled her head against the panda's back. He was so warm. She could hug him forever.

"So Ryuu, what are your plans for your future with Kyrie?" Po asked with a smile. Kyrie's wolf ears twitched at the mention of her name. She slightly opened her eyes. She saw that Tigress was half awake too. Apparently everyone was interested in his answer.  
"Well, to be honest. I wanna get married and start a family. It seems like the only thing that could feel the void in my heart. I know I sound selfish when I say it like that, but I want Kyrie to be happy as well. Hmph..I could only imagine little kids running around with wolf ears and tails. It would be great. Hahaha!" Ryuu said smiling a big smile. His teeth showed this time. Kyrie saw the smile. It was a honest smile. It was genuine. He was actually smiling because he was happy.  
"If you want to, then do it. I'm pretty sure master Shifu wouldn't mind another student or two." Po said with his own toothy smile.  
"You think?"  
"Yeah I'm positive." Po assured Ryuu.

Kyrie heard the whole thing, and she had a huge grin on her face.

When Po and Ryuu made it to the stairs, they took a break.

"My old enemy. Stairs." Po said looking up the stairs.  
"It'll be no problem getting up them." Ryuu said.  
"Why is that?" Po asked curiously.  
"Grab my arm and I'll show you."

Po did as was instructed. Suddenly he was halfway up in a matter of seconds. Then he was all the way to the top.

"Cool! I didn't know you could use Flash Step to transport multiple people." Po said with amazement.  
"Yeah, but the people have to be in contact with my body for it to work." Ryuu explained.  
"I see. With Flash Step stairs wouldn't be a problem anymore. Now I really wanna be a Soul Reaper." Po said excitedly.  
"We'll worry about that tomorrow Po. For now let's get the girls to sleep." Ryuu said. Po agreed.

The two men carried their lovers to their rooms. Tigress shared a room with Po tonight.

"Goodnight Po."  
" Goodnight Ryuu."

The two men went and played down with their lovers. Tigress curled her leg around Po's and laid her tail on his stomach. She laid he head in the crook of his neck. Her purrs were audible.

"Now that's just cute." Po whispered as he fell asleep.

***Ryuu and Kyrie's room***

Kyrie laid on top of Ryuu. Her head on his chest. He was blushing hard because her bare breast were pressing on his stomach. He wondered when she had time to take her clothes off. Her jet black hair radiated around her. It slightly covered her eyes. She was asleep. Ryuu was stuck under her so he couldn't move without waking her up.

"I can't complain. She is pretty warm. Her skin is soft too." Ryuu said as he too fell asleep.

He had a feeling neither Tigress or Kyrie would be up before the gong tomorrow, like they usually are. Tonight everyone would sleep in.

**i do not own the song in this chapter. It is The Morticians Daughter by the Black Veil Brides. That is their song. I hope you liked the chapter. I liked writing. Please leave a review or message me your opinion of the story thus far. Tell me if you like it or not.**


	6. The Past, Present, and Future

**This chapter is going to be great. There is a lemon, action, drama, romance, and tragedy all in one bundle. There is going to be two time skips in this chapter. They shouldn't affect my story line too much. If anything, they should help the story progress. I hope you all like the chapter.**

"Damn it! I can't believe I got beat by that runt, Ryuu! He needs to die! Right fucking now!" Jukai swore.  
"Calm yourself Jukai. He isn't an enemy you can beat." Hotaru said calmly.  
"Why the hell not?! He doesn't have a zanpaku-to anymore!" Jukai yelled.  
"Watch who you raise your voice to. Besides. As you saw, he doesn't need a zanpaku-to. He also has something you don't."  
"Oh yeah? Well, just what is that? The last time he beat us was a fluke. There is no way he would be able to turn into a Hollow again. That was just a twist of fate."  
"He doesn't need the Hollow either. He has compassion, friends, and most of all, he made a promise." Hotaru said in deep thought.  
"A promise? Just what do you mean by that? Is there something you are not telling me?" Jukai asked.  
"I didn't think it was possible, but its him. I thought he was long dead. I am only going to tell you this once, so listen up."  
"Ok." Jukai said giving Hotaru his attention.  
"I know Ryuu. I know him from a long time ago. I had just died. A Soul Reaper didn't find me. So, I started to turn into a Hollow. It was the most dreadful thing that has ever happened to me. I got lucky though. Ryuu came along halfway through the transformation. He performed a Konso. It shouldn't have worked, but Ryuu was strong enough to pull it off. He saved me without knowing what I did. I was the one... I was the one who killed his brother. I remembered him. I remembered that snivelling brat from the day of the shooting. He was the last one I expected to save me. Anyways, I made it into the Soul Society, but with some complications. I retained some of the hollowfied form. Everyone looked at me with fear. I didn't know why. Hell. I didn't even know who I was. To this day, I still don't remember my real name. Some kids in the Rukon district gave me the name I have now. Hotaru Akuhei. It means evil darkness. I hated the name, I hated it so much I went on a rampage. I started fights with everyone in sight. They all ganged up on me though. I was getting the shit beat out of me. Then he showed up again. Ryuu saved me twice. I asked him why. All he said was, "I won't let another innocent person die. No matter how evil they look, as long as they are innocent I will protect them with all I can. No one deserves to die for no reason." Ironic, isn't it? Well, after that day, I decided to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I joined easily. They said I showed potential. I obtained my zanpaku-to and figured out its name, in ten days. I was doing good, until one day, my hollow powers flared. I destroyed a good chunk of the Seireitei. The banished me to Hueco Mundo. Then the unending hunger surfaced. I devoured Hollow after Hollow. Pretty soon, my Hollow side evolved into an Arrancar. I never saw Ryuu again, until two days ago. All of that happened one hundred years ago." Hotaru explained.  
"Ryuu saved you? Why do you want to kill him?" Jukai asked confused.  
"I want to because I'm hungry. I sense a strong Spiritual pressure. I try to devour it. Simple as that." Hotaru said emotionlessly.  
"It must suck being a Hollow. No self control. You got lucky that you were half Soul Reaper." Jukai stated.  
"If I didn't have control, I would've done devoured you. I want to talk to Ryuu." Hotaru said putting both of his Zanpaku-to down.  
"Ok I'll stay here. I'm too sore to be moving around. I'll watch your Zanpaku-to." Jukai said rubbing his shoulder.  
"Fine. I'll be back in a few hours or so."

Hotaru left. He walked instead of using Sonido or Flash Step.

*** at the Jade Palace***

The sun was leaking through the shade in Ryuu's room. He woke up. He heard the birds outside. It was peaceful. Ryuu decided to get up and get some fresh air, but remembered Kyrie was asleep on top of him. He noticed a drool puddle on his chest from Kyrie, who was snoring.

"Eww. That's gross. She doesn't snore very loud at least. Its quite cute" Ryuu whispered to himself as her pulled a strand of hair from Kyrie's face.

Ryuu shook Kyrie to wake her up. She yawned and sat up. She was straddling Ryuu. If someone walked in they would get the wrong idea. Ryuu wouldn't blame them since Kyrie was naked. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Ryuu. Good morning." Kyrie said with a smile.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Ryuu asked.  
"Yeah. I have a slight headache though." Kyrie said rubbing her head.  
"That's what happens when you drink all night."  
"Ohh...how could something so enjoyable, be so painful the next day?" Kyrie said as she got off Ryuu's lap and laid down next to him.

Ryuu got up and went to change. He removed his pants. He was comfortable doing this around Kyrie. He grabbed the white pair of pants, but before he could put them on Kyrie hugged him and moved her hands down his stomach until she reached his member.

"What are you doing Kyrie?" Ryuu asked.  
"Just relax and enjoy it." Kyrie said as she turned Ryuu so that he faced her.

She got on her knees and started stroking Ryuu's hardening member. Ryuu stiffened up at her touch. Once he was hard, Kyrie licked his member from base to tip. Her rough tongue caused Ryuu to moan. She started to swirl her tongue around the tip, earning even more moans from Ryuu. Once she was finished sucking on the tip, she took his entire member into her mouth. She started to move her head back and forth, each time she took her tongue and swirled it around the tip before she sucked his member back in.

"Oh, Kyrie that feels so good." Ryuu said between breathes.

Kyrie liked the fact that Ryuu praised her skills so she sped up. This earned even more moans from Ryuu. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Kyrie...I'm gonna cum."

Kyrie noticed that Ryuu's member expanded in her mouth. She sucked even harder on him. After a few more insertions into her mouth, Kyrie deep throated Ryuu's member causing him to release a heavy stream of his juices down her throat. After Ryuu finished cumming in her mouth, Kyrie took his member out of her mouth making an audible popping sound, and swallowed all of Ryuu's semen.

Kyrie got off her knees and got down on all fours with her butt facing Ryuu. She swayed it suggestively, as if she was telling Ryuu to ravage her. Ryuu got on his knees behind Kyrie. His member was still erect. He positioned him self at Kyrie's entrance.

"Ryuu. Be gentle because technically this is my first time. I'm still a virgin in this world." Kyrie said softly.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. I will be as gentle as possible. Tell me if it hurts too much." Ryuu said soothingly.  
"Ok." Kyrie replied.

Ryuu started to insert his member into Kyrie's womanhood. It was tight, but he managed to push in her, until he reached her hymen.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait." Ryuu asked concerned.  
"God damn it Ryuu! Stop asking questions and fuck me already! I'm ready." Kyrie half begged, half demanded that Ryuu proceed.  
"Ok, if its what the lady wants."

Ryuu thrusted hard into Kyrie, taking her technical virginity. Blood flowed out from Kyrie's entrance. She let out a gasp, and slight whimper. Ryuu gave her time to adjust to his size before he started moving. He started of slow so Kyrie could get used to it. She whimpered for a little bit then started to moan.

"Ahhh...faster. Go faster and harder." Kyrie begged between moans.

Ryuu did as was instructed and thrusted faster and harder. This earned a big moan from Kyrie. Ryuu quickly flipped her onto her back and kissed her to stifle the moan. Instead of moaning out loud, Kyrie moaned into Ryuu's mouth. He continued at his previous pace, still kissing Kyrie. Ryuu moved her so she was sitting on his lap, face to face. He moved his hand to one of Kyrie's breast, and the other to her voluptuous butt. He continued to pleasure Kyrie, until he felt his climax approaching. He broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"Kyrie...I'm about to cum." Ryuu said between breaths.  
"Ok.. I want you to cum inside me."  
"Are you sure ? You may get pregnant." Ryuu said, breathing heavily.  
"I'm sure. I want to start a family, and live a peaceful life."  
"Ok. If that's what you want, that is what I want as well." Ryuu said as he continued to thrust into Kyrie.

With the last few thrusts, Ryuu bursts inside Kyrie. He tightly grips Kyrie's butt causing her to moan and orgasm as well. The couple sat there breathing heavily.

"I love you so much Ryuu." Kyrie said as she laid her head on Ryuu's shoulder.  
"I love you too...sweetie." Ryuu said with obvious awkwardness.  
"Sweetie?" Kyrie said confused as she lifted her head up to look into Ryuu's eyes.  
"I just thought I would give it a try. I don't think it fits me, nor you very well." Ryuu said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Hmm..you should work on that my darling Yuu."  
"I like the sound of Yuu. It fits me."  
"Ok, we should get ready..Yuu."  
" Agreed."

The couple put some clothes on and headed out to the training yard. On the walk there they heard the gong. The day has officially started. When they got to the training yard Tigress and Po were already there.

"Hey there Ryuu. You look nice today." Tigress complimented on Ryuu's outfit. He was wearing his white clothes.  
"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."  
"Thank you. Do you mind if I have a private word with Kyrie?" Tigress asked politely.  
"I don't mind at all. I'll just go over and start training Po for being a Soul Reaper." Ryuu said as he walked over to Po.  
"Ok. So Kyrie, did you have some fun this morning?" Tigress asked slyly.  
"What?! What do you mean?!" Kyrie said flustered.  
"You know what I mean. Me and Po heard you two. It sounded like you were having a great time."  
"Oh. It was that loud huh?" Kyrie said embarrassed.  
"Good for you. You are trying to obtain your dream. Pretty soon we will have little ones running around all over the place." Tigress said teasingly.  
"Don't say stuff like that. It's embarrassing."  
"Ok fine I won't. You have to promise me that if you do get pregnant I am the main babysitter though." Tigress said.  
"Of course, who else would it be?" Kyrie asked happily.  
"Hahaha, good point."

*** With Ryuu and Po***

"Ok. I want you to concentrate on putting your chi into this sword." Ryuu said as he handed Po a sword.  
"Ok. I'll try." Po said.

Po started to pour his chi into the sword. Ryuu saw his chi start to spiral around the blade. Ryuu saw the shape of Po's zanpaku-to. All Po saw was a normal sword. Ryuu instructed Po to stop concentrating his chi.

" Ok that's enough. You certainly have the potential to be a Soul Reaper. You already have the shape of your zanpaku-to." Ryuu said.  
"How do I already have the shape?" Po asked confused.  
"When you concentrated your chi it molded the shape. I saw it clearly. It looks to be a great zanpaku-to." Ryuu explained.  
"Oh. I get it, kind of, not really, but it sounds cool."  
"Ok, now on to battle preparation. You have the ability to sense chi, right?" Ryuu asked as he got up and dusted his pants off.  
"Yeah sort of. I haven't really mastered that yet." Po admitted.  
"That's fine. I want you to put a blindfold on. This is to help heighten your other senses."  
"Ok, but what is the blindfold for?" Po asked curiously.  
"It is to keep your eyes from tricking you. I'm gonna fight you using a regular sword and Flash Step. All you have to do is block my attacks, only using your ability to sense chi to detect where I am and where I will be. It is simple enough." Ryuu explained as he gave Po a sword and blindfold.  
"Yeah. Sure it sounds simple, but nothing really is." Po said as he put the blindfold on and picked up the sword.  
"Ok, on the count of three we'll start." Ryuu told Po.  
" Ok. I'm ready."  
"Ok. One. . . Two. . . Three!" Just as Ryuu said three, he disappeared.

Ryuu appeared behind Po and swung his sword. Po swung around to block it, but was late by a second. Ryuu's sword was at Po's throat. Po gulped and started to sweat.

"Ok, that's enough of that for today." Ryuu said as he withdrew his sword.  
"What! Why?" Po said, disappointed.  
"The whole point of the exercise was to block my attacks. You couldn't block the first one. So you need to work on your ability to sense chi."  
"Ok fine." Po said as he took off the blindfold.  
"Let's go get some breakfast Po." Ryuu said as his stomach growled.  
"Alright. I'm hungry anyway."

Po and Ryuu went over to Tigress and Kyrie. They all went inside to the dining room, where Ryuu and Po made breakfast. The others joined them. Ryuu and Po made toasted bread with jam, bean buns, and rice patties filled with jam.

"This looks really good. You guys did a great job." Viper said.  
"Thanks." Po and Ryuu said in unison.  
"Anyways, Ryuu I have a question that's been bugging me for a while now. Why were you all cut up when you fell out of the senkaimon?" Tigress asked.  
"Well, to put it simply I was branded a traitor and sentenced to execution. I escaped my cell, and was pursued by the Soul Society. I was doing good, until Byakuya Kuchiki showed up. He caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting an attack from his Senbon Zakura. I got cut up pretty bad, but managed to escape from the Soul Society." Ryuu explained.  
"You are a traitor to your own kind?" Po asked stunned.  
"Yes, but it was because of their ignorance. I did indeed do what they said I did, but I did it for a good cause. I saved hundreds of people by doing what I did, but the old man didn't see that. He sentenced me to execution without a moments hesitation."  
"What exactly did you do?" Crane asked.  
"I'm sorry, but even I can't tell you that. I hope this doesn't put a strain on the trust you all have with me, but the less you know about that the better. Again I'm sorry. I hope that you can still trust me." Ryuu said with his head down.  
"We understand. Everyone keeps a secret at least once in their life. It just means that you are normal. We still trust you." Shifu said.  
"Oh yeah. I don't have any secrets." Po said confidently.  
"Oh really now. What about that time you broke the Vase of a Thousand Voices and hid it. You blamed it on the wind and went on with your day." Shifu said whilst eating a rice patty.  
"When did you figure that out?!" Po asked shocked.  
"Just now. Thanks for the confession." Shifu said as everyone couldn't help but laugh at Po's expression.

Everyone including Shifu was laughing and having a good time. Ryuu even laughed a bit. It was genuine as well. Kyrie couldn't help but smile. She was happy that Ryuu was happy. She decided to enjoy this moment while it lasts, which wasn't very long. Ryuu stood up quickly. His eyes filled with anger.

" He's here." Ryuu said as he disappeared.  
"What? Who's here?" Po asked confused.  
"Give me a sec. I'll try to see where Ryuu went." Kyrie said as she closed her eyes, trying to lock-on to Ryuu's spiritual pressure.

Kyrie focused as hard as she could. It took her a moment, but she found Ryuu.

"He is at the front gates." Kyrie said as everyone got up and started running to the gates.

It took the group about a minute to get to the gates. When they got there they saw Ryuu facing the gates. Everyone was worried, Ryuu went from happy to angry in a matter of seconds.

"What could have him so mad?" Po asked.  
"I don't know, but we better keep our guard up." Kyrie said.

Everyone suddenly heard whistling, and foot steps coming from the stairs. When the person reached the last step, everyone cringed in fear, all except for Ryuu.

"What are you doing here Hotaru?!" Ryuu asked angrily.  
"My, my. Am I not allowed to visit my old pal Ryuu?" Hotaru said playfully.  
" Old pal? What do you mean by that? We are not friends." Ryuu said sternly.  
"We were at one time. It's not a surprise you don't remember me, but I remembered you after our little fight a couple of days ago. It's been one hundred years since I last saw you, and you've changed. Although not by much, but you've changed, nonetheless." Hotaru said.  
"Enough of your lies. I want you gone. If you don't leave willingly, I'll kill you if I have to." Ryuu threatened.  
"Oh my. Maybe you've changed a lot more than I thought. The Ryuu I knew said, "I won't let another innocent person die. No matter how evil they look, as long as they are innocent I will protect them with all I can. No one deserves to die for no reason.". Don't tell me you're a hypocrite." Hotaru said mockingly.  
"What? Where did you hear that? I only said that to one man. Wait a minute! It was you." Ryuu said as he fell to his knees.  
"Looks like you've finally remembered. I am the man you saved twice. I am the man...WHO KILLED YOUR BROTHER!" Hotaru yelled.  
"What?! You were the man in black. I let the man that killed my brother, hurt my friends, and ruin my life...live, and I saved him twice. No! This can't be happening." Ryuu started to punch the ground, tears in his eyes.  
"You really are a traitor. You're nothing but a filthy traitor. So I will give you a chance to make something of yourself. Come with me, be my ally. If you do, I promise on my life, that I will not let any harm come to anyone in the Valley of Peace." Hotaru promised.  
"Like hell he'll take that offer!" Kyrie said as she flew towards Hotaru, punching him in the jaw with all her might. The blow knocked Hotaru back.  
"Damn. You hit hard for a pretty lady." Hotaru said rubbing his jaw.  
"I've always been physically stronger than Ryuu. This is because I am his zanpaku-to. I am required to be stronger. You may have taken my powers, but you haven't taken my speed and strength." Kyrie said confidently.  
"We got your back Kyrie." Tigress said as everyone came to Kyrie's side.  
"It looks like you are unarmed. With Kyrie on our side, even you would have some trouble with us." Viper hissed at Hotaru.  
"Looks like that Tiger is alive after all." Hotaru said.  
"Just shut the hell up and fight!" Tigress exclaimed.

Everyone struck at Hotaru at the same time. He let loose a shockwave that sent everyone flying back.

"I don't need my zanpaku-to to beat you pieces of shit." Hotaru said as he cracked hid knuckles with a wicked smile.  
"Who are you calling a piece of shit." Po said as he got up.  
"Po, stop!" Ryuu said as he got up.  
"Why?!" Po asked, but was ignored.  
"Hotaru, I accept your offer. Just don't hurt my friends." Ryuu said, his head still down.  
"WHAT?! You can't be serious. This is a joke, right?" Kyrie said as she started to cry.  
"No. It's not." Ryuu said, looking back at Kyrie. His eyes looked dead, void of life, as if Ryuu had given up.  
"Very well. I will keep my promise." Hotaru said.  
"Po. Come here." Ryuu called for Po.  
"You can't be serious. I won't accept this." Po said as he rushed over to Ryuu. He grabbed Ryuu by the shirt.  
"Po, from now on, you will be the Soul Reaper of the Valley of Peace." Ryuu said.  
"What?" Po asked shocked.

Ryuu took his hand and put it on Po's head. Ryuu and Po's bodies started to glow.

"I now grant you the power to protect and serve the ones you love. Go forth, and grow strong." Ryuu said as a spiral of energy surrounded Po.

When the spiral disappeared, Po was dressed in black robes that were the same as the ones that Ryuu was wearing when he first arrived. He was holding a sword. The handle resembled a dragon. The blade was sheathed in a scabbard that looked like a dragon's tail.

"This isn't how I wanted it to happen. I didn't want to become a Soul Reaper like this." Po said as he too, started to cry.  
" Too bad." Ryuu said as he turned and started walking toward the steps. Hotaru followed. When Ryuu got to the edge of the first step, Shifu called out.

"If you take on more step, you will no longer be allowed back to the Jade Palace." Shifu called out.  
"Ryuu please don't go. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Kyrie said ash she broke down and started to cry. Tigress tried to comfort her.  
"How could you even think of doing this? What about Kyrie? What about your future? Are you just gonna give that up?" Tigress asked Ryuu.

No response.

"Answer me damn it!" Tigress demanded an answer.  
"I'm sorry." Ryuu said as he started to walk down the steps.

Everyone was in shock they couldn't believe what was happening. They all got dusted off and went inside. Kyrie just kept repeating his name. She couldn't stop crying.

***On The Stairs***

"I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me Kyrie." Ryuu said as a single tear ran down his cheek.  
"You really are a cruel bastard. Hahaha!" Hotaru laughed.  
"Just shut the fuck up. The farther away we get the better."

Ryuu didn't look back.

***Six Years later***

"Momma?" A little boy asked.  
"Yes sweetie?" A female voice responded.  
"What kind of man was daddy?" The boy asked curiously.  
" Uhh. . . He was a great man. He saved hundreds of lives. He was always cool and collected. He never let anyone down. He would always try his hardest to protect what's dearest to him. He wouldn't give up. He just kept fighting. He once said no amount of pain will keep me from my friends. He loved every single one of his friends. He found a way to smile, despite all of the heartbreak and pain. He was truly a strong man." The female said as tears started flowing from her eyes.  
"Momma, why are you crying?" The boy asked.  
"Oh, no reason. Just remembering all the good times."  
"When I grow up, I wanna be like daddy. I don't ever want to see you cry again. I will protect you just like daddy did." The boy said confidently.  
"That's sweet, but you should enjoy you're youth while you still can. Go play with Lee." The female said wiping tears from her eyes.  
"Ok momma." The boy said as he ran off.

***Eleven Years later***

Three men were walking up the stairs to the Jade Palace. One was a white tiger, another was dressed in black, and the one in front was dressed in all white, a sword as big as the body that carried it on his back. He also wore an evil looking mask. They made it to the top, and the one with the mask inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

"It's good to be back." A demonic voice said.  
"Are you sure we should be here? They made it pretty clear seventeen years ago that you weren't welcome." Said the one in black.  
"I don't care. I have to see her." The demonic voice said.

The being with the mask proceeded to open the gates to the Jade Palace. Once the gates were opened all the way a voice spoke.

"Who goes there? Identify yourself." The human boy said.  
"I thought I was going to say that." Said the tiger boy.  
"I'm a year older so I say it." Said the human.  
"What are you two arguing about this time?" A woman said as she came out of the palace accompanied by another tiger.  
"There is this guy here. I wanted to be the one to ask who he was, but Howl did it instead." The tiger boy protested.  
"So, I'm older. It only makes sense." Howl said.  
"What guy are you talking about?" The black haired woman asked.  
"It's him over there mom." Howl pointed toward the being with the mask.

The woman looked over and so did the female tiger. The were shocked by what they saw.

"Ryuu!" The black haired woman exclaimed.  
"It can't be. You aren't allowed to be here." The female tiger said to Ryuu.  
"I'm sorry Tigress, but I come here with news from the Emperor. I need to speak with Shifu." Ryuu said.  
"Shifu is dead. Po is the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace now." The black haired woman said.  
"Kyrie." Ryuu said.  
"Don't talk to me. Just give Po the news, and leave." Kyrie said as she turned her back to Ryuu.  
"I'm sorry I look like this. I must be frightening. I am in my Hollow form. I can turn to my Soul Reaper form if it would make things better." Ryuu said as he removed his mask.  
"It wouldn't matter. Your eyes have changed. You're not the same Ryuu I used to know." Kyrie said sadly.  
"Uhh. What's going on here? Mom do you know this guy?" Howl asked Kyrie.  
"Howl, meet your father." Kyrie said, her back still turned.  
"There is no way. This man is nothing like the way you described my father. He must be a fake!" Howl said as he charged Ryuu.  
"Howl don't!" Kyrie yelled, but it was too late.

Howl was coming at Ryuu with a sword in hand. Howl swung, but Ryuu caught the sword with his bare hand.

"So you're my son. You're pretty weak. Why don't you go along, and play with your friends, and leave the fighting to the big boys." Ryuu said as he let go of the sword.  
"For your information I'm seventeen, and don't call me you're son. I refuse to accept that you are my dad." Howl said with disdain.  
"I won't fight you, if that's what you want. I have to keep a promise. I won't hurt anyone here. I won't fight unless I need to. It would give me nightmares if I fought an innocent kid." Ryuu said as he walked towards Kyrie.

Ryuu was stopped by the tiger boy.

"Sorry but I can't let you go any further. By the way my name is Shi Lee. You can just call me Lee."  
"I already told your friend. I won't fight a kid. So back down." Ryuu told the tiger boy.

They stared down for a good five minutes. The tiger boy unwavering. Ryuu thought he had good morals. Their stare down was interrupted by a panda coming out of the palace. He was wearing Soul Reaper robes with a black vest on top. The vest had a dragon on the back. Ryuu thought the vest looked familiar.

"What's going on out here?" The panda asked.  
"Po?" Ryuu asked curiously.  
" Ryuu?!" Po said as he put his hand on his zanpaku-to.  
"Po, I didn't come to fight. I just came to deliver a message." Ryuu said putting his hands up.  
"A message? From who?"  
"The Emperor."  
"Hmmm... Alright give me the message."  
"Ok here you go." Ryuu said as he threw the scroll containing the message to Po.

Po started to read the contents of the scroll. Po's face went from boredom, to shock in a matter of seconds. Once he was finished Po rolled up the scroll.

"Ok, Ryuu you will stay here, the other two will stay on the outskirts. Don't betray the little trust I have left for you, Ryuu. Those two I don't trust at all. So you will be in charge of watching them." Po said.  
"What is going on here?! Why is he staying with us?" Howl asked madly.  
"It is an order of the Emperor. One of the three will guard the Jade Palace and the other two will guard the valley." Po said.  
"Thank you. I will do my best to keep the peace." Ryuu said as he walked towards the Palace.

Po noticed Kyrie's expression of fear. She was scared of what Ryuu has become. His eyes scared her the most.

"There is one more condition. When you are not fighting, you must stay out of your Hollowfied state." Po said.  
"Ok, that sounds fair."

Ryuu put his hand over his mask. He ran his hand down it. The mask started to disappear. His body returned to normal once the mask was gone. Kyrie was waiting for him to open his eyes. Ryuu started to open his eyes. They were different from seventeen years ago. These eyes were innocent. They looked like they were full of life. His hair was long now. It had a beautiful glimmer when it was in the light. Kyrie started to blush. He looked so much happier now. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Is this alright? I'm out of my Hollow form." Ryuu said with a sarcastic smile.  
"Hmph. Smartass, you can stay." Po said with a smile of his own.  
"What the hell is going on here? Why is an enemy staying with us?" Howl asked.  
"Calm down Howl. Its an order from the Emperor." Lee tried to calm Howl down.  
"I don't care. He is the enemy and I'm gonna kill him. Bite and Rip! Ryuuzetsu!" Howl said as he drew his zanpaku-to.

A giant wave of energy went towards Ryuu. The energy changed into an army of dragon shaped beings. Ryuu saw the attack and turned around. He took the attack head on. The dragons connected to his body but turned into tattoos.

"Now, Explode!" Howl said as he snapped.

The dragon tattoos glowed then exploded. Ryuu was engulfed in the explosion. Everyone was shocked. Howl had beaten Ryuu, or so they thought. The smoke cleared to reveal a perfectly unharmed Ryuu.

"What?! That's impossible! It was a direct hit!" Howl said shocked.  
"You're an idiot. You don't have enough power to harm me. You're an idiot because if I decided to dodge the attack, you most likely would've killed everyone behind me. The weakness of your zanpaku-to is when your energy wave transforms. From that point on you have no control, they will move keep going straight. You don't think before you act. If it was my choice you wouldn't have a zanpaku-to." Ryuu said.  
"You didn't dodge it, to protect everyone?" Howl said as he fell to his knees.  
"Yes. What of it?" Ryuu asked.  
"But you are a bad guy. Why would you help the people that branded you a traitor? It doesn't make any sense."  
"There are three reasons. One. I don't carry a grudge. Two. I made a promise not to harm anyone in the Valley of Peace. Three. They are my friends. I care about them. They are what I hold dearest in this world. I would never let anything happen to them. Although I may be a traitor in there eyes, but I still see them as friends." Ryuu explained.  
"You really are my dad." Howl said looking up at Ryuu.

Ryuu walked over to Howl and helped him up. Kyrie walked towards Ryuu. He turned to look at her. She was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left. I promise I've changed for the better." Ryuu said.

Kyrie ran and hugged Ryuu tightly. She buried her face into his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat.

"Your heart still sounds pure. I missed you so much." Kyrie said into Ryuu's chest.  
"I missed you too." Ryuu said as he hugged Kyrie back.

Everyone watched the couple, and were smiling. They could all disobey one of Shifu's orders, just this once. They were glad to have Ryuu back. Ryuu stayed at the palace, and Jukai and Hotaru stayed on the outskirts of the valley.

**well there was chapter 6. I hope you guys like it. I would like to get at least 10 reviews in total for the story. I need to know if people are still interested. I enjoy writing this story. I would hate to discontinue it.**


	7. Love is a Scary Thing

**Guys this is chapter 7. I hope you like it. There is another big fight in this chapter. This also reveals some stunning info about Ryuu. Anyways, enjoy the read.**

***Midnight * * *

Ryuu was on top of the roof to the Jade Palace. He was laying down looking at the stars. Ryuu never noticed how peaceful it was. Ryuu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was spring and the air was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms. The reason he was up there in the middle of the night, is the fact he finds it hard to just come back and share a room with Kyrie after seventeen years. He also couldn't sleep.

Ryuu's peaceful moment was disturbed when he heard someone coming up the ladder he took to get to the roof. He was a bit annoyed, until he saw that it was Kyrie. When she got too the top she was wearing nothing but her black bra and panties. Ryuu thought they were a little too revealing. She started to walk towards Ryuu. When she got to his side she sat down and put her arms around her knees. Her legs were open and Ryuu had a clear view of her suggestive panties. He thought she was just teasing him and ignored it. She spoke.

"What are you doing up here so late?" Kyrie asked sweetly.  
"Nothing, just enjoying the view of the stars. Why are you up here?" Ryuu asked back.  
"I'm up here to join you." Kyrie said.  
"There's no need to."  
"I'm not leaving, so just get used to it." Kyrie said as she plopped down next to Ryuu.  
"Stubborn girl." Ryuu said annoyed.  
"I sure am. A zanpaku-to is supposed to be like their wielder. So if I'm stubborn that makes you stubborn as well." Kyrie said playfully, as she rolled over and laid her head on Ryuu's shoulder.  
"Oh yeah? Well, maybe you are a rare case." Ryuu said teasingly.  
"That's mean."

Ryuu looked over and saw that Kyrie was pouting. His face mere inches from hers. He couldn't help but smile at her. He always thought she looked cute when she pouted. She saw that he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, a bit annoyed herself.  
"Your face, its just so damn cute when you pout." Ryuu said with a big smile.  
"Its cute?" Kyrie said with a blush.

Kyrie moved her head to Ryuu's chest. As always his shirt was unbuttoned. Kyrie could feel the warmth of his skin on her cheek. She could stay like this forever. Ryuu put his arm around Kyrie. She turned her head to see he was looking at her. Her golden irises met his ruby ones. She no longer had control of her body, she lifted her head up and moved it closer to Ryuu's. Their faces kept getting closer, until they started to kiss. Kyrie cupped Ryuu's face with her hands. She moved her hands to the back of Ryuu's head. She tangled her hand in some of his hair. It was soft.

They continued to kiss for several minutes. Until Kyrie broke the kiss to say something, which disappointed Ryuu.

"You've changed. A lot. You're seemingly happy as can be. I don't see how though." Kyrie said, deep in thought.  
"Do you want to know how?" Ryuu asked Kyrie, who was now straddling him.  
"Yes I do." Kyrie said.  
"Are you sure? Because you may not like the answer."  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Ok, if you insist. When I first left the Jade Palace, I was engulfed in sadness. I couldn't get over it. So Hotaru and Jukai took me to a place that they said could get rid of my sadness, and anger. They took me to a blacksmith. I was mad at the cruel joke they were playing. I thought, how could a blacksmith help me. Well, I found out. He said he could sense all of my anger and sadness. He said he would forge those feelings into a weapon, so I agreed. He took those feelings from my soul. Then he forged them into the blade I have now. I was no longer sad, nor angry, but I soon learned that there was a catch that none of us knew about. The sword came with a curse that bestowed its wielder with incredible power, but at the cost of a fraction of the users soul. I can choose when to use said power, but when I do, I go into a frenzy and rip my opponent limb from limb and I completely mutilate their body. The curse forced me to do it, so that it can use the souls from the bodies to replenish my own."

***Flashback***

Ryuu had just used the power of the curse for the first time. He was in a frenzy. The person he was fighting, was a Kung Fu master gone bad. The master was an orangutan. The master tried to fight, but was quickly beaten. Ryuu put his foot on the back of the fallen master, and grabbed both of his arms and started to pull. The master begged and begged but all he got was a wicked cackle from Ryuu. Ryuu kept pulling, a cracking sound came from the master's shoulder, then a tearing sound. Ryuu ripped both of the master's arms off. He held one above his mouth and drank the blood that spilled out. Ryuu cackled again. The master tried to get to his feet but to no avail. Ryuu quickly sliced his legs off with the cursed sword. Ryuu walked towards the dismembered orangutan. He was still alive but barely. Ryuu stomped on one of the legs and it cracked under his foot. Ryuu then grabbed the orangutan by the neck. The orangutan tried to beg again but was ignored. Ryuu kept his grasp on the orangutans neck and grabbed its head with his other hand. He proceeded to rip the orangutans head off. The rest of the orangutan's lifeless body flopped to the ground, splattering blood everywhere. Ryuu put the head between both of his hands and pushed them together. A cracking sound, then a splatter was heard. Ryuu completely crushed the orangutan's head. It was now horribly disfigured. Ryuu dropped the head and went to the body. He ripped the heart out and crushed it. Blood splattered all over Ryuu's face. He threw the heart at a nearby tree and laughed. Ryuu then flipped the corpse over, and rammed his hand into the back of it. Ryuu grabbed the spine and ripped it out of the body. The pelvis and ribcage still attached. Ryuu dropped it and started to stomp on it until it was nothing but broken bone fragments.

Ryuu snapped back to his senses and saw the damage he did. He puked, then ran away as fast as he could.

*** Flashback end***

"Oh my god!" Kyrie said as tears filled her eyes.  
"I know, its frightening. Truth is, I'm nothing but a monster now." Ryuu said with his head down.  
"You're not a monster. You can't be a monster. I won't allow you to be. I love you Ryuu, so please don't call yourself a monster." Kyrie pleaded as she kissed Ryuu again.

Ryuu couldn't help it, even though he no longer deserved to be with Kyrie, he accepted the kiss. It was just something about her, that made him feel like there wasn't a care in the world.

This time the kiss was ended by Ryuu. He suddenly felt an insanely strong, unfamiliar spiritual pressure nearby. Ryuu could tell it wasn't an Arrancar or Soul Reaper, but it wasn't a Bount or Quincy either. After the one showed up, two others did soon after. They all felt equal in strength.

Ryuu grabbed Kyrie by the waist and Flash Stepped to the location. There were three men standing at the front gates. They all had white hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Hotaru and Jukai showed up by Ryuu's side. Po and Howl came busting out of the Palace doors, the Furious Five behind them.

"Who are these guys Ryuu?" Hotaru asked.  
"I don't know, why don't you walk up to them and ask nicely." Ryuu said sarcastically.  
"You don't need to be a smart ass." Hotaru protested.

One of the three spoke up.

"I am Mūn. I am the god of the moon."  
"I am Taiyō. I am the god of the sun." One of the other four greeted.  
"I am Chikyū. I am the god of Earth." The last one greeted.  
"That's bullshit! There is no way you all are gods. I don't sense any spiritual pressure from two of you." Hotaru said, both zanpaku-to in hand.  
"The only reason you sense any spiritual pressure from me is because I allowed you to. I needed some way to show I was here without being rude." Mūn said.

Suddenly Mūn's spiritual pressure disappeared. No one could sense it anymore. They were surprised. All except for Ryuu.

"Hotaru, I don't understand what you are saying. I can sense their spiritual pressure just fine. They are all pretty strong." Ryuu said as he stuck his hand out. Ryuu's cursed sword suddenly flew into his hand from the Jade Palace. Howl and Po had to duck to dodge the sword. Kyrie noticed the sword resembled her bankai form.  
"What? You can sense our spiritual pressure?" Chikyū asked.  
"Just fine in fact. I was able to sense it as soon as you showed up." Ryuu said pointing his blade at the three.  
"Indeed. Then it must be you, we are looking for." Taiyō said.  
"Why are you looking for me?" Ryuu asked sternly. Ryuu lowered his sword, waiting for an explanation.  
"We only appear when the balance of power is disturbed. You have disturbed that balance. You are too close to our level of power. If you did succeed in gaining that status of power the world would be thrust into chaos. There would be an extra god and that can't happen." Mūn explained.  
"Who said I want to be a god? It also sounds like you three don't want any competition. So you must go out and kill anyone who could possibly rival you in the future. Well too bad. I'm not gonna die." Ryuu said as he raised his sword again.

Ryuu skillfully wielded the huge sword with one hand. It looked heavy but,  
Ryuu lifted it with ease.

"So you want to fight? Very well, choose one of us as your opponent." Mūn said.  
"I choose to fight all three of you." Ryuu said confidently.  
"Very well. You will regret your foolish decision." Taiyō said.

The three gods drew their swords. Mūn's sword was black with all the phases of the moon on the blade. Taiyō's sword was big and had a sun shaped hilt, and the blade was red. Chikyū's sword was blue with a green trim. The blade had white cloud markings on it.

"We will let you attack first." Mūn said cockily.  
"With pleasure." Hotaru said as he was about to attack, but was stopped by Ryuu.  
"I will handle them alone. I won't be needing any help here. If you want to help me, protect everyone else." Ryuu said.  
"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Hotaru asked, like an upset kid.  
"Because, these aren't enemies you can beat."  
"Fine, but you owe me." Hotaru said as he grabbed Kyrie.

Po grabbed Tigress and Lee. Jukai grabbed Monkey, and Mantis. Howl grabbed Crane, and Viper. Simultaneously, all the Soul Reapers used Flash Step to go to the Iron wood forest behind the Jade Palace.

" Why are we here?" Viper asked.  
"We are here, because Ryuu wants you all to be safe." Jukai said.  
"This is a safe distance from those three. None of us could sense their spiritual pressure, but Ryuu could. That means that he is the only one who can possibly beat those guys. We can still sense Ryuu's spiritual pressure, so we will try to keep you informed on how the fight is going." Hotaru added.  
"Ok." Everyone else said in unison.

***with Ryuu***

"So, it's just me and you three." Ryuu said pointing his sword at the three.  
"It seems that way. Now shall we begin your demise. Gravity Break!" Chikyū said as he raised his sword.

Ryuu suddenly felt gravity strengthen around him. He could barely stand.

"That is one of the many powers of my sword." Chikyū said.  
"My turn! Solar Bomb!" Taiyō said as he raised his sword.

A big ball of burning gas appeared in front of Ryuu. It was too bright to look at, and it was extremely hot.

"Now perish!" Taiyō said as he brought his sword down. The big ball of gas hit Ryuu, but only slightly, it only got his arm. He somehow managed to move in time. The explosion that came after the initial attack sent Ryuu flying over the Jade Palace. He hit a rock wall behind the Jade Palace, in the Iron wood forest.

*** with everyone else***

"I am positive. I saw Ryuu come flying back this way!" Howl said as he was darting through the woods, dodging trees and fallen branches. Everyone else close behind him.

Everyone proceeded through the woods until the found the spot where Ryuu landed. He was laying against the wall, breathing heavily. His left arm was badly burnt.

"What happened to you beating them?" Hotaru said condescendingly.  
"Just shut the fuck up! They caught me off guard. I didn't even have time to put my mask on." Ryuu spat at Hotaru.

Ryuu tried to get up, but he was unable to move right. His mind told his body to move one way, but it moved another way instead. Ryuu suddenly felt the three's presence. He looked up and saw that the moon was different. It was bigger and red.

" That's the ability of my Lunar Illusion. It completely disorients your mind and senses." Mūn said as the three appeared in front of the group.  
"Stop right there! If you want to fight Ryuu, you have to go through me and Jukai." Hotaru said as the two jumped in front of the three.  
"Us too." Po said, as he and Howl joined Hotaru and Jukai.  
"Very well. It will be no problem at all." Mūn said confidently.  
"Gravity Break! Twenty times gravity!" Chikyū announced.

The group of four were instantly put to their knees. The couldn't handle the extreme gravity.

"Solar Bomb!" Taiyō said.

A ball of flaming gas appeared. It was white hot. It was burning the groups skin even though it wasn't touching them. Since they couldn't move due to increased gravity, they were trapped.

"Now die!" Taiyō said as he was about to launch the gas ball at them.

The gas ball was about to connect when it was stopped by a wave of energy that came from behind them. Hotaru managed to move his head enough to look back. It was Ryuu who launched the blast. He was in his hollowfied form. Hotaru noticed that he had his sword in hand. There were also black markings going up his arms. He had mixed his hollow powers, with the power of the curse.

The cursed hollow started walking towards the three gods. He growled and snarled at them as he did so. His control over his hollow form was slipping, due to the curse.

"I'll stop him. Gravity Break! Fifty times gravity!" Chikyū exclaimed.

The gravity increase did not phase Ryuu. He kept walking at the same pace.

" What!? Well fine then, try this. One hundred times gravity." Chikyū increased the gravity.

The gravity slowed Ryuu down this time, but he was still standing, and moving. Ryuu used Sonido to appear in front of Chikyū.

"I'm getting tired of all this gravity changing shit." The hollowfied Ryuu said.

Ryuu picked Chikyū up and repeatedly punched him in the face, then threw him. Ryuu then launched a cero in the direction he threw Chikyū. This was a big cero and this time it was black. It destroyed most of the forest and the Jade Palace. It caught Taiyō and Mūn in the blast as well.

"Damn it. We shall call a truce for now. When we recover, we will be back, and we won't hold back anymore!" Mūn said as the three fled.

The gravity in the area returned to normal. The other Soul Reapers laid down and started to rest, but Hotaru was up and in a defensive stance, his sword pointing at Ryuu.

"Guys get up, the fight isn't over." Hotaru warned the others.  
"What do you mean? Ryuu won." Po asked.  
"Yeah, but Ryuu is th-" Hotaru was cut off by Ryuu grabbing and throwing him into the nearby rock wall.  
"Souls..." Ryuu said as he raised his sword to his resting friends.

Ryuu swung at them but they dodged. They immediately went on the defensive. Ryuu disappeared then reappeared behind Jukai. Jukai was too slow to dodge Ryuu's punch. Jukai went to the ground. Po tried to swing at Ryuu, but it was caught. Ryuu pulled Po towards him. Then punched him in the face. Po was sent flying back into the same wall as Hotaru. Ryuu turned his attention to Howl, who was trembling in fear. Ryuu raised his sword but was stopped by Kyrie. She hugged him. She buried her face in Ryuu's back.

"Please! Stop this! I beg you! Don't kill anyone! Ryuu, this isn't you! Please change back!" Kyrie was crying.  
"Kyrie..." Ryuu said to himself.

Ryuu dropped his sword. Kyrie moved so that she was in front of him, and kissed the mask on its lips. The mask fell apart to show Ryuu's real face. The curse subsided for now.

"Hey Kyrie." Was all Ryuu said when he was normal again.  
"Hey Ryuu." Kyrie replied.  
"So I did all this?" Ryuu asked as he started looking around at the damage that had been done.  
"Yes."  
" Well its a hell of a lot better than waking up covered in blood, and body parts everywhere." Ryuu said as he got up. When he stood, he fell. He had fainted.  
" Ryuu!" Kyrie yelled tears filling her eyes again.  
"He's Ok. He just fainted. He will be asleep for a few days. This happens when he doesn't collect any souls while in the frenzy. His body then has to naturally replenish the soul itself." Hotaru explained, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Oh, so he's Ok. That's good." Kyrie said relieved.

Everyone got up and went back to what was left of the Jade Palace. The barracks were pretty much intact. They laid Ryuu down in his room. Everyone then started to clean the place up. They had a lot of work to do.

***five days later***

"Ugh, where am I?" Ryuu asked as he woke up.  
"You are in our room." Kyrie said.

Ryuu looked over and saw that she was peeling an apple. The light from the giant hole in the palace made her look like an angel. Ryuu couldn't help but stare.

"Do you want some?" Kyrie asked Ryuu sweetly, noticing a crimson color go across his face.  
" Uh, yeah, sure." Ryuu said.

Kyrie cut a piece of her Apple. Ryuu went to grab it but his hand was smacked away.

"I'm going to feed you. Hotaru said that you shouldn't be moving around too much. So I'm you're caretaker, of course." Kyrie explained.  
"You have to feed me?" Ryuu asked embarrassed.  
" Yes, now open wide." Kyrie said as she was about to feed Ryuu the apple piece.

When Ryuu opened his mouth, Kyrie noticed that he had fangs now. He took the apple piece in his mouth and swallowed it.

" Well, you didn't even chew. Did you at least enjoy the piece?" Kyrie asked.  
" Yes I did, may I have another?" Ryuu asked politely.  
" Ok, yes you may my darling Yuu." Kyrie said as she cut another piece.

This time Kyrie put the apple piece halfway in her mouth. She then crawled on top of Ryuu. She lowered the apple piece to Ryuu's mouth. He was blushing. Kyrie smiled with the piece still in her mouth. Ryuu decided that he would do it. He opened his mouth and took his half of the piece. The couples lips connected momentarily. Then they broke the kiss, as they both bit down on their half of the apple piece. Kyrie was smiling. She lowered her head down for a real kiss this time, and Ryuu obliged. They kissed for a good ten minutes. They broke for air. Kyrie spoke.

"Ryuu. I don't ever want you to change again. The truth is, your forms scare me. I just want life to be normal between us. I don't want anymore fighting." Kyrie poured out her feelings to Ryuu.  
" I agree. That's why as soon as I'm up out of this bed, I'm going to get rid of all my powers. Then me and you can get married, and live normally. No more pain, no more fighting, no more heart break." Ryuu said.  
"You can't do that."  
"Why not?" Ryuu asked confused.  
"Because if you do, I'll disappear. I'm a part of your power. I am your zanpaku-to." Kyrie explained.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot."  
"There is a way, if you become stronger than those three, and beat them. You will be considered a god. No one would dare challenge you, or come after you." Kyrie said.  
"I don't want peace through fear."  
"Ok. Fine, it was a suggestion. We will find a way. As long as me and you are together, we will find a way." Kyrie said as she kissed Ryuu again.

The couple kissed for a bit then got up and left the room. Ryuu was complaining about being hungry, so Kyrie took him to the dining room. Everyone was there. Hotaru and even Jukai were present. They were all smiling.

"Why is everyone smiling?" Ryuu asked as he entered the room.  
"Why shouldn't we be smiling. It's a happy occasion. You are better." Tigress said.  
"Well I'm not better yet. I still need food in my stomach."

Everyone laughed. Po served Ryuu a plate of food. He finished it in a few seconds. He then proceeded to ask for a second serving.  
Hotaru asked a question half way through Ryuu's second serving.

"So, how do ya feel?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
"Fine I guess. Should I not be?" Ryuu asked.  
"Your soul regenerated quickly."  
"I guess so."  
" You can continue eating."

Hotaru was curious. He was astounded by how quickly Ryuu's soul recovered. At least half of it had to be gone to match that kind of power.

Ryuu finished his second helping. He was tempted to ask for thirds but decided not to. He noticed Howl was in the corner. He looked troubled.

"Hey Howl. Is something wrong?" Ryuu asked.

No reply.

"It's Ok if you don't want to answer, but at least try to smile. You're killing the mood."  
"Guys, we are gonna have to tell him sooner or later." Howl said to the others, ignoring his father.  
" You're right." Po said.  
"Tell me what?" Ryuu asked curiously.  
" The three gods showed up on the third day that you were asleep. We told them that you weren't ready to fight again. They said they wanted a fair fight, so they are giving you one year to prepare." Kyrie said, her head down.  
"And?" Ryuu said looking up at Kyrie.  
"That's it. That's all that happened." Kyrie said.  
"Oh, I thought you were going to tell me something important." Ryuu said as he stood up.  
" What?! This isn't considered important? Are you crazy?" Howl snapped.  
" No I'm completely sane. I just don't care. If they give me a year, then that's their choice. If I choose to train, that's my choice. The fight is gonna happen, and when it does, I'll win. That's all there is to it." Ryuu said uninterestedly.  
"You need to train! You can't rely on that damn monster! Do you know how bad you scare mom when you turn into that thing?! Maybe you just don't care!" Howl snapped.

Ryuu walked over to Howl and punched him with his bandaged hand. He then picked him up and pinned him against the wall.

" Do you think I like turning into that thing?! Do you think I intentionally scare Kyrie like that?! She is the only reason I fight! She is the only thing on my mind when I fight. She is the reason I try so hard. I do whatever I can to protect her. If she died, there would no longer be a reason for me to live! Do you understand now, I do it to protect her!" Ryuu snapped. There were tears rolling down his face.

Ryuu dropped Howl. Then walked out. They could feel the anger radiating from him. He was probably going somewhere to meditate.

"Smooth move Howl." Lee said helping his friend up.  
"Shut up Lee." Howl spat.

Kyrie had walked out. She probably went after Ryuu.

***with Ryuu***

Ryuu had went to a spot on the roof. The roof was pretty much destroyed, except for a few spots.

"I don't do it on purpose. It's just that its the only power I have that can even come close to rivaling those three." Ryuu said to himself.  
"Then learn to control it." A voice came from behind Ryuu. It was Kyrie.  
"It's not that easy. I have control over the hollow, but not the curse. It seemed only when mixing the two, was I able to do any damage." Ryuu said.  
"Ok then, what are you gonna do?" Kyrie asked, as she sat beside Ryuu and put her head on his shoulder.  
"I have to fight." Ryuu said.  
"Ok, and how are you going to do that?" Kyrie asked.  
" I don't know."  
"I'm only gonna offer this once, so if you deny it I won't ever ask again. Here goes. Ryuu if you had your original zanpaku-to back, you would stand more of a chance. So what I'm saying is, I'll have Hotaru change me back, if it means you could win." Kyrie said with obvious discomfort.  
"Real funny Kyrie, don't play like that." Ryuu said.  
"I'm not joking." Kyrie said with her head down.  
" Then you better start joking, because never in a million years would I take that offer. I can't believe you'd even ask." Ryuu said as he moved to be on top of Kyrie.  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt again." Kyrie said looking at his bandaged left arm.  
"It's just some burns. Nothing serious. Don't worry. I won't be dying anytime soon. I'll always be here." Ryuu said as he kissed Kyrie.  
"I know you will. By the way it looks like you could use some new clothes again." Kyrie said.  
" I can say the same for you. You are always walking around with just this suggestive bra on. It seems like you don't have any shirts. We should probably go shopping today." Ryuu said as he placed a gentle hand on one of Kyrie's breasts.

Ryuu took his hand off Kyrie's breast. She didn't like that.

"You shouldn't tease me like that. It's been seventeen years since me and you have done anything romantic." Kyrie said with a pout on her face.  
"Fine, how about this. Me and you go on another double date with Po and Tigress. We will do some shopping, then end the night at Pings couples night again." Ryuu said.  
"That sounds just fine. I'll go tell them." Kyrie said as she got up and went back to the dining room with Ryuu.

Everyone was still there. When the couple showed up everyone started smiling. Kyrie and Ryuu's hands were entwined.

" So Po and Tigress, Ryuu here had a great idea. We should go on another date like the one seventeen years ago." Kyrie said happily.  
"Sounds like a plan. We will go tonight. This time everyone is invited." Po said a big smile on his face.  
"Sounds good." Ryuu said.

Everyone at the Jade Palace planned on going out that night. They spent their time getting ready.

The night couldn't come any faster for Ryuu. He missed these moments with friends and now, family. He loved all of them, even Hotaru and Jukai.

Everyone was dressed nicely, except for Ryuu, Hotaru, and Jukai, who did not have fancy clothes. Ryuu was shirtless and Hotaru and Jukai were in their normal apparel.

The group left the Jade Palace and went into the village. The first stop was the clothes market. Ryuu had to get some more clothes.

" So Ryuu, what are you looking to get?" Kyrie asked.  
"I don't know. I'll let you pick. Also get something for yourself." Ryuu told Kyrie.  
"Ok." Kyrie said happily.

Ryuu ended up getting two shirts. One was black with a white wolf howling at the moon. The other was white with a yin-yang symbol on the back. Kyrie got a v-neck dress with spaghetti straps. She got it to tease Ryuu. It went halfway down her thigh, and it showed off her cleavage. It was also very flimsy.

The group continued on their day. They walked around until it got late. Then they went to Mr. Pings.

When the group got there, Ping was surprised to see Ryuu. It had been seventeen years after all.

The group sat down at the tables. Mr. Ping brought out the complementary sake bottles. Everyone poured a glass and downed it. Then poured a second glass. The music started to play. Once again the guitar was horrible. Ryuu ignored it this time, but he couldn't ignore the glances Po, Tigress, and Kyrie were giving him.

"What?" Ryuu asked.  
"You're not gonna play?" Kyrie asked.  
"I only know two songs. I already played one of the two for you. The second one is too cheesy. So, no I'm not playing tonight." Ryuu said.  
"Oh come on Ryuu. Play us a song." Tigress begged.  
"Ok fine, but I'm not singing." Ryuu compromised.

Ryuu went up to the pig playing the guitar. The pig already had the guitar ready for Ryuu. Ryuu happily took the guitar and started to play.

Everyone who never heard him play was stunned. They never would've guessed Ryuu could play guitar.

The song went on for about five more minutes. It sounded very beautiful and romantic. Everyone clapped when he was done.

Ryuu got up and sat back down at his table with Kyrie. Ryuu downed another glass. He poured Kyrie another.

***several hours later***

The night ended with Po and Ryuu being woozy, Tigress and Kyrie drunk, Lee and Howl passed out, and Hotaru and Jukai feeling just fine. Apparently they could handle their liquor.

Everyone had to help each other get to the Jade Palace. The stairs were no problem. Once everyone was inside they passed out. Hotaru and Jukai went back to the inn they were staying at on the outskirts of town. Everyone had a good time, but were going to have a headache filled morning.

**That was chapter 7. i thought it was pretty fun to write. please leave reviews and opinions on the chapter in the little white box below. i would like to have at least 15 reviews in total before i update. i need to see if you people are still interested. til next time.**


	8. The hot spring

**ok guys im back from the dark ages. my phone broke and as you all may know, i do my stories from my phone. i got a new phone, but then i had to go out to the country for a few days. so that means no wifi and no internet. So sorry this took so long. Oh and Sophia i am indeed a guy, and i update so... I WANT MY COOKIE NOW! lol read this chapter and tell me if you guys like it and leave a review with opinions. Also i am trying a new writing style. if you like the old one better just tell me in a message or in a review and ill switch back to it. i hope you like the chapter.**

Ryuu woke up to the morning gong. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked around the room. Kyrie wasn't there. She must've gotten up before him. It was surprising, considering the amount of sake she drank the night before. She could've out drank even the most experienced drunkard; Ryuu laughed at the thought of Kyrie in a drinking contest. He shook his thoughts and got up. He stretched a few times before he threw some clothes on, and headed out to the training yard. On the way, he stopped by the rooms of the others; no one was there. Everyone must've been awake and in the training yard already, so Ryuu continued on his way. When he got to the training yard only Kyrie and Tigress were there. He walked over and greeted them.

"Hey, what's up?" Ryuu said as he approached the two girls. He was curious as to why no one else was there.

Tigress turned around and gave Ryuu a smile. "Good morning Ryuu. Did you sleep well?" Tigress asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I do have a headache though. By the way, where are the others?" Ryuu asked curiously.

It was Kyrie's turn to answer this time. "They said that they had some errands to run; said it was a guy thing. They left without you, but that's ok. That means I get to spend some time with you." Kyrie said sweetly.

"Well that's a bummer. I was hoping they would at least come and wake me up." Ryuu said disappointed. He really wanted to go with the guys. He wanted to catch up with everyone. He was gone for seventeen years after all.

"You make it sound like you don't want to spend time with me. Your such a jerk." Kyrie said as she turned away from Ryuu. She was pouting. It had been seventeen years since she had an extended period of alone time with him, and he was worried about hanging out with the guys.

Tigress saw Kyrie give her a playful smile, so she decided to play along."You're too insensitive Ryuu. She has been waiting all these years to spend some uninterrupted alone time with you, and you want to brush her off to hang out with the guys." Tigress said as meanly as possible.

Ryuu was astounded by their audacity. They already turned things around on him,and he barely said anything. "What?! How the hell did this already turn on me? I've only been awake for five minutes, and I'm already having girl trouble. It usually takes a good ten minutes for me to piss Kyrie off." Ryuu said as he got flustered.

Kyrie turned back around and stuck her tongue out at Ryuu in a playful manner. "You're so gullible. Although, I do have to admit, it's one of your better changes. Now I can tease you, and see that adorable flustered expression of yours." Kyrie said as she walked over and kissed Ryuu on the cheek.

"So you were playing me?" Ryuu asked an expression of confusion on his face. He had a hard time telling whether Kyrie was serious or not, so his reaction was reasonable.

Tigress walked over as well. "Like a fiddle. You really shouldn't be that gullible." Tigress said as she put a paw on Ryuu's shoulder.

"I'm not as gullible as you'd like to think. I already knew you two were told to stay here to stall me. If some one is gonna plan a decent ambush, they should at least be sure that they don't cast a shadow on the ground. Right Howl?" Ryuu said as he looked up to the remaining roof of the Jade Palace. Howl was there, a look of pure shock on his face.

Howl jumped down to where Ryuu was. "How the hell did you know I was there?" Howl asked angrily.

"You should learn to conceal yourself better so you don't cast a shadow on the ground. Also, you might want to learn how to suppress your spiritual pressure better as well." Ryuu blatantly pointed out Howl's mistake. It was true though. Howl could never hope to sneak up on Ryuu, if he didn't have proper spirit control.

Howl got angry and started kicking things around. "Aghh! Damn it! Why can't I beat you? It's just not fair." Howl exclaimed loudly.

"You can't beat me, because I am too powerful. Simple as that." Ryuu said. This shocked Kyrie and Tigress. The old Ryuu never would've been that mean.

"Of course you're strong, but you don't need to rub it in the kid's face!" Po yelled as he appeared and swung at Ryuu. Ryuu easily caught Po's fist, and countered by throwing him into some nearby practice dummies.

"If you all want to beat me, you are gonna need some serious team effort!" Ryuu yelled so that everyone in the vicinity could hear him. Just as he said that Hotaru, Jukai, and Lee appeared. They all had swords in hand. Po and Howl prepared themselves as well. They had Ryuu surrounded.

"Bankai!" Hotaru, Jukai, Po, Lee, and Howl all said in unison. The area was surrounded in a veil of mixed spiritual pressures; they were all powerful too.

Ryuu put a hand over his face. "My turn." Ryuu swiped his hand down his face, and turned into his hollow form. The spiritual pressure created by the transformation dwarfed the combined spiritual pressure of the others.

Ryuu let out a roar that made the others flinch. He then lifted a hand, and out of no where his sword came flying out of the Jade Palace and into his hand. Ryuu took a defensive stance and waited for the others to attack.

The stare down between the group seemed to last forever. No one moved an inch for the longest time. They could all feel the tension in the air. Something big was about to happen.

Everyone suddenly disappeared at the same time. Kyrie looked up and they were all in the air. She saw Howl swing at Ryuu. He easily dodged, but before he could counter Hotaru and Po took the opportunity to tag attack Ryuu. Nonetheless, it was also dodged easily. Ryuu took the chance to Flash Step to the ground. Once he hit the ground he discharged a cero. It was aimed at the group in the air. Everyone in the air took a joint defensive stance, so they would have a small chance of stopping the cero.

"You can't block it! It's too powerful!" Ryuu yelled, his voice, every bit that of a hollow's. It had a certain brutality to it.

The cero definitely hit its mark, but it was defused by Hotaru and Jukai before it could cause critical damage; The two were exhausted however. Ryuu noticed this, and went for the knockout. He successfully took out Hotaru and Jukai using only the back of his blade; They hit the ground hard and were knocked unconscious. Tigress and Kyrie checked to see if they were ok, while the fight continued. Po, Howl, and Lee were the only ones left.

Ryuu let out a condescending sigh. "Well, this is going to be easy. I won't even need my hollow form." Ryuu said as he swiped a hand down his face. The mask disappeared and Ryuu's body returned to normal.

Howl got angry at his father's actions. "Ok, we get it! You're strong! We're weak! You don't need to rub it in our faces like that!" Howl yelled at Ryuu. His face was red with anger.

"I never said you were weak. You just assumed that you were weak because you can't beat me, but if five of you can't beat me working together, I guess that does make you weak. If you guys can't beat me when all I'm using is my hollow form, you could never hope to beat those three, self proclaimed gods." Ryuu said with a face of pure honesty.

This comment sent Howl over the edge; He was bursting with rage. "You son of a bitch! You have no right to say that! You had to rely on that fucking curse, to even come close to their power! You don't even stand a chance against them! Now I'm gonna show you my real power, so you will finally stop looking down on me!" Howl screamed at the top of his lungs. He put a hand on his face and swiped it down. He dawned a hollow mask, but he wasn't able to transform into a full one like Ryuu could; all he had was the mask. His spiritual pressure suddenly grew to a new level. He was struggling with control.

Everyone was shocked, except for Ryuu. "What the hell?! He has a hollow inside him?" Po asked in shock.

Ryuu smiled. He knew the whole time that Howl had a hollow mask. Ryuu was making him angrier and angrier so he would show it to him. "It's about time you started taking this fight seriously, but what you said earlier about my curse was right. However, if that is the power that will allow me to beat those three, I would gladly give my entire soul to the curse. I would do anything to protect what is precious too me. I don't want to lose my family again."

"Just shut up and prepare to fight. I don't care about your issues right now. All I'm focused on, is wiping that smug look off your face! Go! Dracowolf Bomb!" Howl exclaimed as he swung his sword. A huge burst of energy was created; it turned into a group of wolf and dragon shapes.

Ryuu didn't care to dodge. He already knew what was coming, so he swung his sword. The shockwave from the swing extinguished the attack. Howl took the opportunity to make a frontal assault on Ryuu. Ryuu admired his persistence, but he stopped Howl's sword with his bare hand. He countered with a punch to Howl's face; Howls mask shattered and he fell unconscious.

Ryuu couldn't help but look at his hand. Howl actually managed to cut his hand wide open; it was bleeding profusely. Kyrie smelt the blood with her keen nose, and rushed over to Ryuu.

She looked at his hand and gasped. There was a lot of blood flowing out of the cut. "Are you ok? How did Howl manage to cut you?" Kyrie asked, concerned.

"It must've been the mask. He's more powerful than he thinks. If only he could learn to control the mask." Ryuu said, still looking at his hand.

Kyrie was surprised by Ryuu's statement. "Wow! I guess there really is a first for everything. You just complimented Howl. In your own way at least." Kyrie said happily.

"Well, the kid deserves it this time. I'm actually starting to like the kid. He reminds me of myself, in a way." Ryuu said as he looked at Kyrie with a smile.

Kyrie couldn't help but smile. "Well, he is your son after all. It's actually quite weird for me. You two are technically the same age, and you're his dad. I look to be the same age as you two, and I'm a mom. It's sad to think he will age forever, and we will remain young, but we have to enjoy the time while it lasts."

"I guess so. Well since the rest of the day is free, how about we find something to do?" Ryuu asked happily.

"Sounds like a plan. We should stitch up your hand first though. It looks pretty bad." Kyrie said as she grabbed Ryuu's hand, so she could get a better look at the wound. She smiled. The wound had already started to heal itself.

"I don't think its necessary. It will heal on its own." Ryuu said as he pulled his hand away from Kyrie. He looked at the wound one more time before it healed completely.

"Ok, so what were you wanting to do today? If you don't have any ideas, I say we go to the springs." Kyrie suggested. She wanted to go to the springs for awhile now. It would be fun if everyone could go.

"Sounds good to me. By the way, where is the rest of the furious five?" Ryuu asked as he looked around.

"They left last night. They said they didn't want to be a burden to us. They will visit every now and then to make sure we are doing ok." Kyrie said as she remembered the talk last night.

Ryuu looked disappointed. He was hoping everyone would be able to go. "Oh ok. As long as they keep in touch, I don't really mind. Well anyways we should see if everyone wants to go with us."

"Good idea. I will ask once everyone regains consciousness. You really knocked them out cold. It will be awhile before they wake up." Kyrie said as she looked around. The only people conscious were Lee, Po, and Tigress. Po and Lee had went to Tigress to discuss something.

Ryuu and Kyrie decided to walk over. They were curious as to what Po and Tigress could be talking about.

Kyrie and Ryuu walked up and got Tigress,Po, and Lee's attention."Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Kyrie asked happily.

"We were planning on taking a trip to the springs today. We wanted to see if you and Ryuu wanted to go." Tigress said with a smile. It was rather convenient.

"How ironic. We were going to ask the same thing. Well, anyways, it seems we are all on the same page at least. We just need to see if the sleeping beauties want to go." Ryuu said as he looked around at all the unconscious people. It really was going to be awhile before they woke up.

"I guess great minds think alike. Ehh Ryuu? Hahaha!" Po said as he nudged Ryuu on the arm. He was being playful, but Ryuu couldn't take credit for Kyrie's idea; he would never hear the end of it if he did.

"I didn't think of it. Kyrie did. Thank her." Ryuu admitted. Po looked disappointed. Almost as if he wanted Ryuu to say it was his idea. He knew how Kyrie was and let it go.

"Nice way to ruin the fun Ryuu. Anyways I think it should be just us four. The others probably won't wake up for a long while. We could head out now." Po said as he looked to Tigress. She seemed alright with the idea.

Kyrie pondered the idea for a little bit."I guess it's alright. Lee will be here to tell everyone when they wake up. Alright I guess we can go. Me and Ryuu will meet you there." Kyrie said as she grabbed Ryuu's hand and pulled him away.

"Alright. See you two there." Tigress said as she watched the couple walk off. Tigress thought they were perfect together. She still couldn't figure out what made Ryuu want to come to the Jade Palace after so long though. She just ignored her thoughts for now. She would have to bring it up later though.

"Well, Lee we need you to stay here, and tell the others where we are once they wake up." Po told his son. He knew Lee didn't like going to the springs, because there was a cheetah girl there who would tease him because he had stripes on his arms, but spots on his head. She seemed to like him a lot though.

"Alright, no problem. You two go have fun." Lee agreed. He was glad he didn't have to go. He didn't feel like being teased today.

Po and Tigress headed out. They waved to Lee and started their walk down the stairs. The looked ahead and saw Ryuu and Kyrie. Kyrie was riding on Ryuu's back and was playing with his hair. Tigress and Po picked up the pace and caught up with them.

"Hey guys, you didn't get very far." Po said as he made his way beside Ryuu. He was smiling ear to ear at the site in front of him. He enjoyed peaceful moments like these. No problems. No danger. Just peace.

Ryuu looked at Po and smiled. "We would've been further, but some one here wanted a piggy back ride." Ryuu said, a fake annoyance in his voice.

"Oh you know you like it. Especially when I press my breasts against your back. Like this." Kyrie said as she hugged Ryuu and pressed her breasts hard against his back. Ryuu's face was turning a deep shade of red. Po and Tigress got a kick out of his torture; They couldn't stop laughing.

The rest of the walk was filled with laughs and giggles. Everyone was having a good time. The time flew by, and before they knew it, they were at the springs. It was run by an old goose. Ryuu told them that they would like a private spring. The goose turned around and checked his chart. Once he verified that there was an open spring, he gave the group towels and robes. He included a bottle of wine and bread for each couple. The graciously accepted, and headed towards their spring. When they got to the spring there were cubbies where their clothes were supposed to go.

"Ok time to take off our clothes." Kyrie said excitedly. This her chance to show off her body, and tease Ryuu in the process.

"I guess so. I'll go over behind that rock and take off my clothes. You guys can do what you want." Ryuu said as he walked over to the rock.

"What are you embarrassed of that little thing? Are you too scared to show it?" Po taunted. Ryuu stopped walking and turned around. He put a hand on his hip.

"No, not at all. I'm just changing back here so I don't put you to shame. I just don't want to hurt your pride as a male." Ryuu countered.

"Oh, is that a challenge? Whip it out right now. We will see who has the hurt pride by the end of this." Po demanded. He knew his pride was on the line.

"Fine, but I warned you. Don't complain when I hurt your feelings." Ryuu said as he started to undo the laces to his pants. Po did the same. The two were staring at each other with determined looks.

"Oh I have to see this. This is going to be hilarious." Kyrie said as she watched closely. She knew from experience that Ryuu was big, but she didn't know about Po.

" I agree. It would be nice to see who is the bigger male. My money is on Po though. I don't see Ryuu being that big." Tigress said as she also watched closely. She was quite interested.

Po and Ryuu finally got the laces to their pants undone. Kyrie and Tigress were watching in anticipation.

"On three we drop our pants. One. Two. Three!" Ryuu exclaimed as both he and Po dropped their pants. Tigress and Kyrie's mouths dropped. Po was stunned. He looked at his then at Ryuu's. Ryuu had won the showdown. He was thicker than Po, and he had him beat by about an inch or two.

"Ryuu. You are indeed the bigger male." Po said as if he were holding back tears. He extended his hand and Ryuu took it. They shook hands. They then turned to the girls. The had evil grins on their faces.

"Now it's you two's turn to go. Let's see who has the bigger and softer boobs." Po said with a grin. He was truly interested. Ryuu was too.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. You ready Tigress." Kyrie said with confidence.

"As I'll ever be." Tigress said as she took off her vest. She of course had her bindings on. Kyrie only had her bra on when they got there.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Kyrie exclaimed as she undid her bra. Tigress undid her bindings. They looked over to the guys. They had curious looks on their faces, as if they were mentally debating on their choice.

"Well, Kyrie has Tigress beat in perkiness. The size is debatable. It looks like Kyrie's are a bit bigger. I don't know about softness though." Ryuu said curiously. Po had the same look on his face as Ryuu.

"I agree with you on the size and perkiness, but there is only one way to tell how soft. We have to have a feel of our own." Po said as he cupped his chin with his hand. He gave Ryuu an expecting look.

"Hmmm. I guess you're right, but Tigress has fur. So I'm pretty positive hers will be softer. I don't think there is a need to fondle test them." Ryuu said. He was positive on his choice. Both girls had beautiful breasts. He just wasn't a biased person. On another note, he didn't want Po to fondle Kyrie.

"Yeah, you're right there. Tigress's fur is pretty soft. Well, it looks like we'll never truly know. Let's just hop in the spring." Po said as he got in the spring. He let out a relieved sigh. Ryuu followed right after. The girls just shrugged and removed the rest of their clothes. They got into the pool and sat on the laps of their men.

Po was the first one to grab a wine bottle and pop it open. The wine smelled good. It was transparent, so that means that it was on the finer side. Ryuu did the same. He poured him and Kyrie a glass full. She downed it in one go. Ryuu looked at her and laughed.

"You're supposed to sip wine. You don't chug it. Silly girl." Ryuu said to Kyrie. She just put on a pout and extended her glass. Ryuu knew what this meant, so he went ahead and poured her another glass.

"I don't care how you drink things. I will drink wine how I see fit." Kyrie said as she downed another glass. If she kept drinking at that pace, she wouldn't be able to walk back. She however, didn't care. She was currently sitting on the lap of her ride home.

Ryuu laughed and downed his glass. "Well, I guess that means I can't drink too much. I'm your ride home." Ryuu said as he poured himself another glass. He sipped it this time.

"Yep that's right. So don't get too drunk. We wouldn't you to drop Kyrie on her head." Tigress said as she took Ryuu's glass.

Ryuu gave up and stopped drinking the wine. He ate some bread instead. The group stayed at the spring for several hours. They enjoyed some laughs and giggles before they left. Kyrie was on the verge of passing out, and so was Tigress. It was up to Po and Ryuu to get them home. It was already getting dark out, so they hurried back to the Palace. When they got there everyone was already asleep. So they decided that they would go ahead and retire for the night.

"Goodnight guys." Po and Tigress told Ryuu and Kyrie.

"Goodnight." Ryuu said with a smile. Kyrie was too tired to say anything.

The couples went to their rooms. Ryuu laid Kyrie down. She fell asleep as soon as she was comfortable; which didn't take long. Ryuu laid down beside her. He was on the verge of sleep, when he heard Kyrie talk in her sleep.

"Please Ryuu, don't change. I don't want you to leave again. I love you." Kyrie said in her sleep. Her face was anything but calm.

Ryuu smiled and started rubbing her head. "Don't worry. I'm here for good this time. I will never leave you, my love." Ryuu said as he too, fell asleep. He wanted to stay like this forever, but if he wasn't strong enough in a year's time, he would be forced to leave. He would have to train extensively.

Everyone was asleep, and enjoying the peaceful time while they could. This year, was going to be a hectic one.

**well that was chapter 8. i hope you guys liked it, and like i said uptop. leave a review por send me a message with opinions or suggestions. til next time (hopefully my phone doesnt break again.)**


End file.
